El paradigma de la vecina de arriba
by Cristtine
Summary: ACTUALIZADO 25/04. Sheldon tiene su vida hecha a la perfección, pero un nuevo ingrediente llega a desordenar su mundo. Sheldon/OC. T por capítulos futuros.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a WarnerBros, CBS, Bill Prady y Chuck Lorre. Lo mío es la historia. Y Leonor Scott.

Well… sí, lo admito: **SOY UNA NERD**. Pero tengo fundamentos, haha. Soy fan de esta serie desde el año pasado, cuando, de sorpresa, me topé con ella en el canal Warner Channel. Y sí, amo a Sheldon Cooper/Jim Parsons _(me da igual que sea homosexual y esté a punto de casarse)_, es mi amor platónico junto con Matthew Bellamy :3

Bueno, los dejo. La historia es un Sheldon/OC por que el Sheldon/Penny, lo paso, pero no mucho. Así que como hay poco Sheldon/OC, hice este. Puede que tenga un poco de OoC, pero trataré que sea lo más apegado al original.

No los entretengo más… ¡a leer!

**El paradigma de la vecina de arriba**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

**

* * *

Capítulo I**

Me había cambiado hace poco de Forks, Washington a Pasadena, California, ya que había quedado en esta universidad. Iba, finalmente, a estudiar lo que siempre quise: Leyes.

Hace poco había cumplido los diecinueve años, por lo que —finalmente—, pude irme de casa. Mis padres eran un poco aprehensivos que digamos.

Había encontrado un hermoso departamento cerca del centro y hoy había llegado el camión mis pertenencias y muebles. Mal que mal, iba a vivir cuatro años ahí.

El conductor del camión me ayudó a subir los muebles al departamento, ya que el elevador estaba malo. Joseph, así se llamaba, no puso muy buen rostro cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que subir cinco pisos, aunque igual lo ayudé a subir algunos muebles. Las cajas —que eran millones— me las dejó a mí.

_Esto me va a tomar todo el día y toda la noche, no voy a terminar nunca_, pensé, tomando una de las cajas y subiendo a mi nuevo apartamento.

* * *

—Les digo, no era la mejor adaptación. En el libro, en ninguna parte, salía que Frodo cantaba y bailaba. No sé porque me llevaron a ver ese musical del Señor de los Anillos. Es completamente absurdo que un hobbit sea alto, por algo es un hobbit. Si Tolkien viviera…

—Sheldon… ¿podrías callarte unos segundos? —dijo Leonard, completamente hastiado.

—No es mi culpa. Todos ustedes comentaban el musical, yo también tenía que expresarme. Que yo sepa, este es un país donde la libre expresión es un derecho constitucional —repliqué, mirando a Howard, Raj y Leonard.

Leonard abrió la puerta para entrar al edificio. Howard y Raj estaban con nosotros, ya que hoy tendríamos maratón de Halo en PlayStation.

—El horror —murmuré, mientras mis ojos se abrían al mirar todas las cajas que ahí habían.

—Sheldon, es solo una mudanza, no creo que sea algo tan grave —replicó Leonard.

—¿Cómo que no es grave, Leonard? Sabes muy bien que el hecho que lleguen nuevos vecinos no es agradable. ¿Qué pasa si es una familia con niños? ¿O una bailarina de Tap? O mucho peor, ¿Una mujer soltera amante de los gatos…?

—Y quién sabe, a lo mejor, es una nueva y sexy vecina —el entusiasmo en Howard era evidente. Para él, cualquier persona que tuviera senos, un trasero prominente y caminara, le era bienvenido.

—Howard… no te hagas ilusiones, puede que sea un hombre. ¿O ahora te gustan? —preguntó medio en broma Raj.

—Muy gracioso, Raj.

Me acerqué a las cajas a inspeccionarlas. Ninguna estaba rotulada y todas estaban completamente selladas. Me fijé que había un televisor y un equipo de música.

—Sheldon, ni lo pienses —dijo Leonard, leyendo mis pensamientos.

Iba a decir algo, pero unas risas que venían de las escaleras nos alertaron a todos.

* * *

Iba por la cuarta o quinta caja más o menos y aún me quedaban por subir. Ya había acomodado los muebles en el apartamento (bueno, los había puesto todos en la sala. Después los iba a organizar), cuando, mientras bajaba, me encontré con una chica de pelo rubio y mirada amable.

—Hola —me saludó con una sonrisa—, soy Penny.

—Mucho gusto —dije, sonriendo de igual manera—, soy Leonor Scott. Me estoy cambiando al apartamento de arriba.

—Oh, bueno, bienvenida al edificio —dijo. Le sonreí—, vivo en el 4B, así que cualquier cosa que necesites, vas y me dices.

—Muchas gracias, Penny —dije, mientras seguía con mi camino de traslado de cajas.

—Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda con esas cajas? Me fijé que eran muchas…

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!

—Me cambio el uniforme y bajo a ayudarte —dijo, mientras subía a su apartamento.

—Okay. Te veo luego —dije y seguí con mi camino.

Estaba subiendo la séptima caja, cuando Penny comenzó a ayudarme. Mientras caminábamos, comenzamos a charlar un poco. Se veía que era buena persona y muy amigable. Me contó que había llegado hace un poco más de dos años y que hace poco, se había puesto de novia con el chico que vivía en el 4A.

—Te digo, son unos nerds, pero son mis amigos —dijo, mientras bajábamos a buscar más cajas.

—Yo igual tengo algo de nerd —le dije.

—No se nota —dijo con ironía, señalando la remera que usaba. Era blanca y tenía estampada la cara de Einstein (esa en la que saca la lengua) en varios colores.

Ambas comenzamos a reírnos.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Penny a cuatro sujetos que estaban en el vestíbulo del edificio.

—Hola, Penny —dijo el que usaba lentes. Los demás hicieron un ademán con la mano.

—Les quiero presentar a Leonor Scott —dijo, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Les sonreí a los cuatro—. Es nueva en la ciudad y ahora vive en el apartamento de arriba —terminó de presentarme.

Uno de los chicos, que usaba un cuello de tortuga, fue el primero en acercarse a mí.

—Howard Wolowitz —dijo, mientras tomaba mi mano y le daba un casto beso en el dorso—, un placer.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.—Eh… ¿Gracias? —fue todo lo que pude decir.

—El es Leonard —dijo Penny, señalando al chico de anteojos, me sonrió de medio lado—, Raj —señaló al chico de facciones hindúes—, Sheldon —dijo, mientras señalaba a un chico alto y de frente prominente— y Howard —dijo, casi con desdén.

—Bueno, un gusto conocerlos —dije. Más tarde podría sentarme a conversar con ellos, ahora estaba bastante ocupada con la mudanza. Tomé una de las cajas y comencé nuevamente con la tarea titánica de subirlas.

—Leonard, le estoy ayudando a Leonor con la mudanza, ¿me ayudarías un poco? —dijo Penny.

—¡Oh, no! Por favor, no se molesten. Penny, creo que ellos tienen cosas por hacer…

—Por supuesto que tenemos cosas por hacer —replicó el chico que respondía a nombre de Sheldon—. Hoy es noche de Halo y tendremos una maratón que empezará exactamente en… —miró su reloj— cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Sheldon, esta bella dama necesita de nuestros servicios —dijo Howard, refiriéndose a mí—, la maratón de Halo puede esperar un poco —y dicho esto, tomó una de las cajas y comenzó a subirla.

Leonard, Penny y Raj se miraron por una fracción de segundo, luego, comenzaron con el trabajo de mudanza.

—Chicos, de verdad, muchas gracias. Les compraré unas pizzas para no sentirme tan culpable por la ayuda —sonreí, mientras subía al apartamento.

—¿Sheldon, tu no vienes? —replicó Howard.

—Tengo mejores cosas por hacer hoy. Así que con su permiso —dijo, mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras.

—Qué raro —murmuré.

—Sheldon es así, cariño. Así que anda acostumbrándote —dijo Penny.

—Agradece que no te hizo el cuestionario que le hace a los recién llegados al edificio —añadió Leonard.

—¿Cuestionario? —repliqué, confusa.

—Preguntas sin sentido, solo para saber qué clase de personas vienen a vivir al edificio —respondió Leonard.

Aquel chico, Sheldon, se veía que era alguien difícil de tratar. Pero iba a tratar que las cosas con él se dieran lo mejor posible.

* * *

Gracias a la ayuda de los chicos y de Penny, terminamos en poco tiempo. Ahora estaban en mi apartamento, ayudándome un poco con los muebles.

—¿Necesitas que te arregle la conexión a internet? —ofreció Leonard.

—No quiero molestarte, pero si puedes, sería de mucha ayuda —sonreí. Estos chicos eran muy amables para ser unos nerds, como había dicho Penny.

—¿Penny? —pregunté

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué Raj no habla? ¿Es mudo? —dije con preocupación. Penny emitió una risita.

—Raj tiene mutismo selectivo. No puede hablar con mujeres a menos que esté ebrio o con alguna droga —el aludido sonrió de medio lado.

—Oh, bien. Lo tendré en cuenta —dije, haciendo nota mental de lo que me había dicho.

Los chicos me ayudaron bastante y después de unos minutos, mi apartamento estaba un poco más organizado. Como les había prometido, pedí unas pizzas para que comiéramos.

—No sé como agradecerles todo —dije, engullendo un pedazo de pizza—, pero muchas gracias.

—Fue un placer, mi bella dama —dijo Howard, levantando una ceja.

—Ten cuidado con él —susurró Penny—, es un Casanova y apenas encuentre la oportunidad, se te lanzará.

—Te oí, Penny —replicó Wolowitz.

—Solo digo la verdad, Howard.

_Knock, knock, knock._

—Leonor —dijo una voz que provenía de afuera.

—Sheldon —dijeron todos al unísono. Leonard se levantó a abrir la puerta.

—¿Y ustedes por qué están aquí? ¿Acaso no saben qué hora es? Están atrasados en más de media hora en nuestra maratón de Halo —les reprochó, como si fuera su madre.

—Le estuvimos ayudando a Leo con sus cosas y nos invitó a unas pizzas. Y hemos estado conversando y… bueno, la hora se nos pasó —se excusó Leonard.

—Sheldon… —interrumpí—, ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Su madre? Que yo sepa, todos son bastante mayores como para que _alguien_ lo esté vigilando y ordenándoles que hagan cosas.

* * *

Sheldon, en mucho tiempo, se quedó sin palabras.

Sin decir nada, se volteó y se fue de ahí, dejándonos a todos atónitos. Miré a Leo con alegría y, al parecer, todos la mirábamos así. Sin que ella supiera, había hecho algo que jamás nadie había podido hacer.

—Leo, eres mi nueva heroína —dije, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—¿Heroína? Puf, lo dejé en su lugar y nada más —dijo ella.

—Cariño, es que tú no conoces a Sheldon como nosotros —me explicó Penny—. Nadie, que yo sepa, ha dejado sin palabras al Doctor Sheldon Cooper. Eres la primera en hacer tamaña hazaña. Y te acabas de coronar como nuestra heroína.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, me siento halaga —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Claramente, con esa astucia e inteligencia, dejas a cualquier hombre sin palabras —Howard y sus cumplidos. Se notaba a leguas que a Leo los cumplidos de Wolowitz no le eran de mucho agrado.

Leonor nos contó un poco de vida. Venía a estudiar Leyes en la universidad de Pasadena. Era de Forks y ahí vivía con sus padres y su hermana menor. Cómo era de esperarse, era una más del grupo.

Adoraba las historietas, el animé y la Saga Star Wars. Era una más de nosotros, tenía casi los mismo gustos que nosotros, pero se diferenciaba porque, además de conversar de comics, Star Trek y todo eso, tenía el gen femenino. Me explico: podía conversar con Penny sobre modas, Brad Pitt y sobre el último calzado que había adquirido.

Obviamente, Penny estaba encantada. Tenía una amiga, que aparte de ser una nerd, tenía su lado _Paris Hilton_.

—Tenemos que ir algún día de compras —dijo Penny, mientras se despedían—, y recuerda, cualquier cosa, bajas y me lo pides.

—Gracias, Penny —la abrazó por un momento.

—Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para ver _Smallville_ alguno de estos días —dije, mientras nos despedíamos.

—Claro, no hay problema —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para salir algún día —añadió Howard, ganándose una mirada fastidiosa de Leonor.

—Howard, lo siento, pero no —dijo Leo, mientras Raj emitía una risita—. Fue un gusto conocerlos —sonrió.

—Hablamos luego —dijo Penny, mientras bajábamos.

—Adiós —dije, mientras Leo cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Leonard, Penny, Raj y Howard resultaron ser más agradables de lo que pensaba. Como Penny había dicho, eran unos geeks.

Lo que sí me había molestado mucho, era la actitud de Sheldon.

Nunca había conocido a alguien tan, tan… _mandón_ y soberbio.

El hecho de convertirme en su nueva heroína fue demasiado gracioso. Y aunque Raj no hablara, era bastante agradable. Howard era algo molesto, pero igualmente agradable. Penny y Leonard eran muy sociables. Y ambos se veían lindos como pareja.

Apenas se fueron, fui a la ducha rápidamente. Estaba cansada y completamente transpirada después de una larga tarde.

Al salir de la ducha, me fijé en mi reflejo. Estaba igual, quizás con un poco más color. Mi pelo rojizo estaba igual de ondulado que en Forks, mis ojos chocolates lucían cansados, pero con la emoción de lo nuevo. No era ni muy flaca ni muy gorda. Estaba en un peso estándar para cualquier mujer de diecinueve años.

Esa noche me dormí agotadísima, esperando que el día de mañana fuera mejor, ya que comenzaba mis clases en la universidad.

* * *

Well, cómo se ve, la historia tendrá 3 POV's diferentes: Leonor, Sheldon & Leonard. Espero no confundirlos (:

Ya llevo 2 capítulos además de este ya escritos, así que iré subiendo lo más pronto posible. Y ya se ve de qué va a la historia más o menos.

Espero que les guste!

Cheers!

**Cristtine.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Todo de Warner Bros, CBS, Bill Prady y Chuck Lorre. La trama de la historia me pertenece. Y Leonor Scott.

**El Paradigma de la Vecina de arriba**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

**

* * *

Capítulo II**

_¿Quién se creía esa chica… Leonor, para decirme esas cosas?_

_¿Acaso no sabía quién era yo?_

_Por supuesto que no. Yo soy el DOCTOR SHELDON COOPER._

Hace un poco más de media que estaba sentado en mi lugar en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados y, al parecer, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Sí, estaba molesto.

Nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan insolente y atrevida como Scott.

Yo siempre era así y a mis amigos les parecía bien que yo fuera así. Nadie —bueno, puede que mi madre—, me había hecho callar así. Pero era absurdo, su discurso no tenía fundamentos en que basarse. No me conocía.

La primera impresión que me llevé de ella fue agradable. Se veía alguien sociable y amable. Aparte que de su fisonomía era la indicada como para que un hombre quisiera perpetuar la especie con ella. Howard, obviamente, pensó en aquello apenas la vio.

No tenía ánimos de ayudar en una mudanza, donde —generalmente— el código social dice que sólo uno recibe una pizza o algo así de gratificación. Mi espalda no fue diseñada para el transporte de cosas pesadas. Y menos estoy para recibir solo una pizza como premio por ayudar en una mudanza.

—Hola, Sheldon —saludó mi amigo Leonard, mientras abría la puerta. Howard y Raj entraron detrás de él.

—Hola —mascullé, molesto.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó Raj.

—¿Qué si me ocurre algo? —me levanté de mi lugar, furioso—, ¡Por supuesto que me ocurre algo! ¿Acaso no viste la posición de mis brazos y mi ceño fruncido? Eso es claro reflejo de que algo me sucede y no es muy agradable —terminé exaltado.

—Sheldon, nos fijamos que estabas molesto. Nos preguntamos el porqué de tu enojo —dijo Leonard.

—Bueno, les diré —entrelacé mis dedos—. Hoy, me llevaron a ver ese horroroso musical del Señor de los Anillos, alguien nuevo llega al edificio y _voilà_, es una chica. Y esta chica me roba a _mis compañeros_ de nuestra perfecta noche de Halo. Además, cuando los voy a buscar, los veo a todos como cavernícolas comiendo pizzas en ese apartamento. Y, por lo demás, ella —sin conocerme—, abre su boca y me insulta.

Leonard, Raj y Howard me miraron con cara de _'Estás loco'._

—Lo que tú digas, Sheldon —dijo Leonard.

—Entonces… ¿Comenzamos con nuestra noche de Halo? —Howard ya estaba sentado en el sillón, listo para comenzar a jugar.

—Perdónenme, pero nuestra noche de Halo fue arruinada por Leonor Scott y su mudanza.

—Sheldon, son las diez y media de la noche, aún tenemos tiempo para jugar Halo.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo iré a dormir —dije, aún molesto por arruinar mis planes.

Ni siquiera les di las buenas noches. Me di media vuelta y me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté con mejor humor. Estaba ansiosa por comenzar las clases y afrontar un mundo nuevo.

Me duché y tomé desayuno. Me puse unas leggins negras, unas Converse, una remera blanca masculina (por que la usaba como mini-vestido) que tenía escrito _Star Wars_ con letras doradas y una camisa de cuadritos que combinaba con todo eso. Tomé mi bolso, mi abrigo (ya que no sabía que si el clima era cambiante) y salí del apartamento.

Para llegar a la universidad, tenía que tomar el transporte público. Le había dicho a mis padres que quería un coche para la universidad, pero no quisieron. Así que, con lo poco que tenía ahorrado, más un empleo de medio tiempo, tendría el dinero para comprar uno.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando me encontré con Leonard.

—Hola, Leo —me saludó.

—Hey, ¿cómo va todo? —le sonreí. El chico me caía bastante bien. Su compañero de residencia no lo soportaba. Y eso que llevaba un día en el edificio.

—Bien, ahora voy a Caltech, que es donde trabajo con los demás —explicó.

—Oh… bien —dije, no muy segura—. Es mi primer día en la Universidad, así que tengo un poco de prisa. ¡Hablamos luego! —me despedí.

—¡Leo, espera! —llamó Leonard. Ya habíamos llegado al vestíbulo del edificio.

—¿Sí, Leonard?

—Si quieres te llevo. Caltech queda cerca de la universidad de Pasadena, así no tendrías que tomar el autobús. Ya sabes, el transporte no es muy bueno que digamos…

—¿De verdad? Woah, gracias Leonard.

—Leonard, vamos cuatro minutos tarde… —dijo Sheldon, apareciendo por las escaleras—. Y sabes bien que en dos minutos más, el tráfico se hace insoportable y eso hace que nos retrase —terminó. Sheldon al verme, quedó estupefacto.

—Sheldon, hoy llevaremos a Leonor. Su universidad queda cerca de nuestro trabajo y aparte es su primer día ¿no es emocionante eso? —Leonard sonrió emocionado.

—Sólo porque vamos atrasados, no pondré objeciones. Pero sabes, la próxima vez que decidas incluir a alguien en nuestro recorrido, tienes que avisarme con anticipación —¿Por qué cada vez que Cooper hablaba, se me hacía tan insoportable?

—Sí, lo que sea. ¿Vamos? —indicó Leonard.

El trayecto a la universidad se me hizo insoportable. Cooper no dejaba de hablar de la teoría de las cuerdas, de hacer comentarios sobre cualquier cosa que veía y que no le parecía acorde, etc. Yo simplemente traté de sumirme en mis pensamientos y contestarle a Leonard las preguntas que me hacía.

Había algo en lo cual no me había fijado nunca.

Sheldon Cooper tenía unos ojos azules perfectos. Y aquellos ojos me encantaron.

—Bueno, llegamos a Caltech. Solo tienes que caminar y, bueno, ya creo que debes saber dónde queda tu universidad. Suerte en tu primer día —deseó Leonard. Obviamente, Sheldon no dijo nada, al parecer estaba obstinado en hacer la ley del hielo conmigo.

—Gracias. Los veo más tarde —dije, despidiéndome de ambos.

Saqué mi móvil y abrí Twitter. Y actualicé mi estado.

_Caminando hacia la Universidad en mi primer día. Leonard es muy amable. Sheldon no. Pero tiene unos ojos que me cautivaron._

* * *

La pequeña Leonor ya está sintiendo cosas por Sheldon. Bueno, quien no siente cosas por él, haha. Ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo, que viene bastante interesante.

Gracias por los reviews y las visitas que tiene esta historia :) son un plus que me dan para seguir. Y si no es mucho pedir… ¿más reviews, please? No les toma más de 3 minutos dejar un comentario y harán que esta chica sea feliz durante lo que queda de año :D

Y se viene mi cumpleaños! YAY! Y los exámenes en la universidad :( así que estaré más ausente de lo normal. Espero actualizar pronto (:

Besos a todos los que me leen & dejan un comentario :D

**Cris.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Todo de Warner Bros, CBS, Bill Prady y Chuck Lorre. La trama de la historia me pertenece. Y Leonor Scott.

**El paradigma de la vecina de arriba**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

**

* * *

Capítulo III**

Los días se fueron transformando en semanas. Ya llevaba casi tres semanas viviendo en Pasadena. Y no podía sentirme mejor.

Me iba bien en la universidad y ya tenía un grupo de amigos ahí. Y qué decir de los chicos del edificio. Con Leonard, Penny, Raj y Howard nos llevábamos excelente.

Qué decir de los chicos, nos juntábamos en la semana e íbamos a la tienda de comics a buscar algún número nuevo de mis favoritos. Howard ya no era tan hostigoso conmigo, pero seguía siendo igual de Casanova. Raj, igual de silencioso que antes. Leonard, que decir, es un amor de persona. Y por último, Sheldon. _Nada _que decir de él.

Con Penny éramos muy cercanas, ella decía que era como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo y para mí era como una hermana también. Salíamos de compras, íbamos al Starbucks y siempre andaba en busca de un novio para mí.

—Te digo, ese chico que nos atendió la otra vez, era guapo. No sé porque no lo llamas —dijo, mientras veíamos _500 days of Summer_.

—Penny, es algo difícil de explicártelo —por no decir que era casi imposible.

Durante esas tres semanas, algo raro comenzó a cambiar en mí. Y ese cambio tenía nombre.

_Sheldon Cooper_.

Sí, el mismo chico que vive con Leonard en el piso de abajo. El de los ojos lindos.

Él, en sí, es bien parecido. Alto, con ojos azules, cabello castaño que se asemeja al de un bebé, facciones algo suaves… en sí, Cooper no era feo. Lo único desagradable en él era el hecho que no paraba de hablar y siempre tenía una opinión a todo.

_Ojalá no fuera tan… irritante cuando habla, sería el hombre perfecto_, pensé.

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —me interrumpió Penny—. O ¿En _quién_ piensas tanto? —dijo con un dejo de curiosidad.

—En… nada en particular —me defendí.

—Y por casualidad, ¿Ese _nada en particular_ tiene nombre de varón? —tenía que hacer algo rápido antes que Penny comenzara con las preguntas.

—Penny, no es nada serio, créeme. Tengo mucho por estudiar, eso es lo que pasa —mentí, tratando que sonara convincente.

—Hum, te creeré —dijo con suspicacia.

Suspiré y fijé mi atención en la película.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Leonor Scott se había mudado al apartamento arriba del nuestro. Y todo seguía _casi_ igual.

Y digo casi, porque ella —literalmente— rompía los esquemas que teníamos con Leonard, Howard y Raj.

No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con el sexo femenino. Y las únicas personas con las que había tratado eran con mi madre, mi hermana, Meemwa y Penny.

Leonor era completamente diferente a todas ellas, ya que mezclaba dos cosas que, hasta el momento, creía que era imposible. Una parte de ella era completamente Nerd. Y la otra parte, era lo femenina que podía llegar a ser.

No cómo Penny, si no de una manera diferente.

Aquellas veces que ella venía al departamento, la observé detenidamente, estudiando sus movimientos.

Era sociable, como cualquier chica normal de diecinueve años; para todo tenía una respuesta —aunque no supiera qué rayos estaba hablando—. No podía negarlo, tenía buen gusto en historietas, series y películas. Sus atuendos mezclaban lo _chic_ con lo _geek_ (cómo había comentado Penny una vez), estaba en la universidad, tenía intenciones de ser jueza y surgir como abogada.

Físicamente, era el prototipo de mujer normal; estatura promedio, peso corporal acorde a su edad y altura, buena estructura ósea, facciones algo suaves, ojos marrones y cabello largo rojizo y ondulado.

Lo que me desconcertaba de ella, era el hecho de lo cambiante y sorpresiva que podía ser. Pensé e investigué si era algún trastorno bipolar, pero no calzaba. Al parecer, era parte inherente de su personalidad, lo que la hacía accesible a los humanos. Y por ende, por qué poco a poco se estaba integrando a nuestro grupo.

Personalmente, con ella, no habla mucho. Leonard me preguntó que cual era mi problema con ella y le contesté con la verdad; no me había gustado la forma en que me había tratado cuando fui a su departamento. Nadie trataba así a Sheldon Cooper.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que no sentí cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y fui a abrir.

Sorpresa fue la mía cuando me encontré frente a frente con la dueña de mis últimas cavilaciones.

—¡Sheldon! —dijo, completamente sorprendida—, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—¿Porqué no esperabas encontrarme aquí? Es mi departamento, es obvio que si alguien viene a este departamento se puede encontrar conmigo o con Leonard.

—Mira, da igual, estoy buscando a Leonard ¿Está por ahí? —preguntó.

—Si Leonard estuviera aquí, hubiera venido a abrir la puerta y no yo. Y no, no está, salió con Penny.

—Qué mal —frunció los labios levemente—. ¡Hey! ¿Acaso tú no tenías una especie de voto de silencio conmigo? —curioseó.

Oh, la chica era lista.

—Solamente estoy haciendo una excepción ahora y es por lo que dure esta conversación —dije, tratando de salir del aprieto.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces, tendrás que soportarme hasta que Leonard llegue —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Porqué?

—Dejé mi llave olvidada en su auto. Y pensaba en ir a casa de Penny, pero cómo salió con Leonard… pensaba en quedarme un rato aquí, hasta que llegue —dijo. Y sus mejillas levemente se enrojecieron.

—¿Quedarte aquí? —pregunté sorprendido. Que yo supiera, no había ningún código social que dijera que en caso de llave olvidada, uno se tenía que quedar en alguna casa.

—Sí —respondió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Sheldon, es sólo hasta que llegue Leonard, no creo que mi presencia sea tan molesta para ti.

—P-pero… —cómo que aún no entendía por qué tenía que dejarla pasar a mí casa, ella no vivía con nosotros y además, Leonard no estaba.

—Sheldon, es muy simple. Primero —enumeró con uno de sus dedos—, Leonard es mi amigo y este es su hogar también. Además, que él me dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitase, solo tenía que venir y golpear la puerta. Segundo —sacó otro dedo, enumerando—, Penny no está, por lo que no puedo recurrir a ella como opción. Y por último —dijo, tomando un largo suspiro—, tu eres lo más cercano que tengo en el edificio, eres el compañero de Leonard y, supuse que, podría quedarme aquí. Mañana tengo examen y tengo que seguir estudiando, ya que no puedo perder tiempo…

—Está bien, pasa —le dije. Sus argumentos tenían validez. Y, además, su rostro de desesperación era evidente, necesitaba un lugar dónde estudiar y que mejor que estudiar al lado de mi grata compañía.

—Gracias, Sheldon —sonrió agradecida.

La chica tomó su bolso y entró con paso tímido a la sala. Era extraño, ya que cuando estaban todos, no se sentía tan cohibida como ahora. _Nota mental, investigar ese comportamiento_.

Solamente avanzó los pasos necesarios para estar dentro de la sala. Ni un paso más, ni un paso menos.

* * *

—Sheldon —dije y la voz me salió completamente baja y aguda. Todo esto por los últimos sentimientos que él me estaba provocando.

El aludido se volteó a mirarme.

—¿Sí, Leonor?

—Esto… ¿dónde me puedo… acomodar? —estaba bastante cohibida. Muchos pensamientos recorrían mi mente en ese momento y muchos de ellos no eran muy sanos que digamos.

Indicó con un movimiento de cabeza el sillón. Procuré no sentarme en el lugar de Sheldon, ya que los chicos me habían dicho que era bastante quisquilloso en esos aspectos. Tomé mi bolso y saqué las guías que tenía que estudiar.

Sheldon se sentó al frente de su laptop y comenzó a trabajar en lo que estaba. Suspiré, lo que sentía por él (que era una atracción muy fuerte) era un gasto de tiempo, él jamás me vería como algo más que la chica irritante que era.

Yo solo tenía diecinueve años, él casi veinticinco. Las diferencias de edad, para mí, no eran un problema. Pero sí lo era el hecho que éramos dos personas completamente distintas. Aunque el amor por las historietas y todas esas cosas nos unía como algo en común. Y nuestros amigos. Pero eran cosas ínfimas comparadas con el abismo que nos separaba.

Tomé mi iPod y me puse los audífonos, la música ayudaba a concentrarme y apartaría los pensamientos de mi cabeza.

—Leonor —llamó Sheldon.

Quedé estática, él nunca me llamaba por mi nombre y menos que fuera él que me hablara primero. Me quité los audífonos y traté que mi rostro no denotara nerviosismo o algo parecido. Respiré hondo mientras le respondía.

—¿Sí, Sheldon? —la voz no denotó nada de lo que me ocurría en ese momento.

—¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo en el departamento?

—Ya te dije que es solo hasta que llegue Leonard con las mis llaves —le respondí—, ¿porqué lo preguntas?

—Creo que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí, Leonard me acaba de mandar un mensaje de texto diciendo que la noche pasará la noche en un hotel con Penny. Supongo que tendrán relaciones sexuales toda la noche…

Pero no escuché más… En mi mente quedaron grabadas las palabras de Cooper. _Tendrás que pasar la noche aquí_.

* * *

Bueno, actualicé antes. Y mucho más rápido que mis otros escritos, que aún están en hiatus :(, pero anyway… lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el capítulo. Y veremos qué pasa en el siguiente, ya que Leo y Sheldon van a pasar la noche_ juntos_ en el departamento :D

¡Subimos la cantidad de reviews! YAY! Esperemos que siga subiendo la cantidad de reviews. Ustedes ya saben, los reviews son el sueldo de un escritor en fanfiction (: y hacen que esta humilde escritora sea feliz :D

Y btw, estoy viendo la cuarta temporada de TBBT en internet y OH MY GOD, el último capítulo estuvo de MARAVILLAS. Juro que nunca me había reído tanto en un cap de TBBT :3

Y eso, besos & abrazos Sheldonianos (? A mis lectores y a los que se toman su tiempo para dejar un comentario :)

**Cris.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Todo es de CBS, WarnerBros, Bill Prady y Chuck Lorre. Lo mío es la historia. Y Leonor Scott.

**El Paradigma de la vecina de arriba**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

**

* * *

Capítulo IV**

—P-pero —balbuceé patéticamente. No podía quedarme. Y menos con el chico que había estado protagonizando mis últimos sueños. Y los que ocupaban parte de mis pensamientos.

—Créeme, para mí tampoco es una idea agradable.

—No es eso, Sheldon. Es algo mucho más complejo que no podrías entender —dije, mientras trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos.

—¿Acaso cuestionas mi inteligencia? —dijo a la defensiva—. Para tu información soy físico teórico, con dos doctorados y un magíster…

—No, Sheldon, no cuestiono tu inteligencia. Son solo… problemas míos —dije, para tratar de salvarme.

Cooper me miró por unos segundos y pareció entender que eran _problemas femeninos y sin sentido_ como él los llamaba. Suspiré fuertemente al saber que hoy pasaría la noche con él. Y me preocupé de sobremanera, ya que mañana tenía examen y aún no comenzaba a estudiar.

Estuve casi una hora estudiando tranquilamente cuando Cooper comenzó a ver sus series de televisión. Si había algo que yo necesitaba era silencio. Y con Sheldon viendo la TV, no me concentraba mucho. Además de que temblaba de pies a cabeza con el simple pensamiento de que estaba sentada al lado del y que estábamos solos en el apartamento.

Vi la hora, eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y mi barriga ya rugía.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó, mientras ponía la televisión en mute y me miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban.

Lo miré con cara de no entender. —¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Tu barriga emite ruidos, que claramente es reflejo de que te faltan nutrientes. Además, el hecho que estés estudiando, quita energía y tu cerebro necesita azúcar para que las neuronas trabajen bien.

_¿Acaso Sheldon estaba preocupado por mi?_

—Sí, tengo algo de hambre…

—Okay, cenaremos algo. Podríamos ir a buscar comida china. Hoy es noche de cenar en el _Cheese Cake Factory_, pero como Penny no está, puedo hacer una excepción… ¿No te importa que haga este cambio sin haberte avisado previamente? —dijo, mirando las imágenes en la televisión.

—Tengo una idea mejor —dije, guardando las guías en el bolso—, podría hacer la cena aquí —sentí como las mejillas me ardían cuando dije todo eso. Cooper me miró sin comprender—, si no te molesta —añadí.

Sheldon lo meditó unos segundos. —No es mala idea, pensando el hecho que gastamos a la semana más de cincuenta dólares en comida; el refrigerador y las alacenas están llenas de abarrotes que no consumimos y además…

—Okay, Sheldon, ya entendí —dije con una media sonrisa—. No necesito explicaciones. En mi casa era yo la que cocinaba los fines de semana —reí suavemente.

Me levanté del sillón y fui hacia la cocina. Me fijé que no había muchas cosas, pero con lo que había podía hacer una cena decente. Y lucirme un poco con Sheldon.

Estaba preparando los macarrones con queso, cuando sentí unos leves pasos acercándose. Miré de reojo y vi la figura de Sheldon acercarse hacia donde yo estaba cocinando. Comencé a tararear una canción para no desconcentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo y fijarme en la proximidad en la que estábamos.

Esperen… ¿proximidad entre ambos?

Miré de reojo por mi hombro izquierdo y vi lo cerca que estábamos. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, tanto, que remecía mi cuerpo con cada sacudida de éste.

De la nada, dos brazos rodearon mis caderas, presionando mi espalda con el torso de Cooper. Su mentón se apoyó en mi hombro izquierdo, mientras que millones de mariposas revolotearon en mi barriga, mandando millones de descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo. Su rostro se movió un poco, lo suficiente para que su boca quedara a la altura de mi oído.

—¿Sabías que puedo escuchar perfectamente los latidos de tu corazón? —dijo con una voz profunda que hizo que mi cuerpo se derritiera como la mantequilla ante el sonido de su voz. Su aliento hizo cosquillas por todo mi cuello, haciendo que murmurara de goce.

—No —dije con voz suave.

—¿Decías algo, Leonor? —dijo Sheldon.

_Oh, cruel imaginación_. Todo había sido una jugarreta de mi inquieta mente.

Sheldon estaba sentado al frente de su laptop. Se había movido, sí, pero del sillón a la silla al frente de su computadora. No había pasado nada de lo que había vivido.

—No, sólo reflexionaba —dije, mientras el carmín subía a mis mejillas—. La cena estará lista en unos minutos —añadí.

Suspiré fuertemente. Tenía que calmarme y no imaginar tantas cosas. Era prácticamente imposible que algo sucediera entre los dos.

—La cena está lista —dije después de unos minutos, mientras ponía la ensalada en la mesita que había en la cocina. Sheldon se acercó y tomó uno de los platos con macarrones y fue a sentarse al sillón. Yo me quedé de pie, con mi plato servido y con el ceño fruncido.

—Sheldon.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo apunto de servirse un bocado.

—¿Te enseñaron buenas costumbres en tu casa? —dije, me sentaba en una de las sillas que había en la cocina.

—Sí… supongo. El hecho de crecer en una familia con valores cristianos y de obediencia a un ser superior llamado Dios, hace que uno tenga buenas costumbres como le dices tú.

—Sí, Sheldon, eso lo sé. Pero ¿acaso no te enseñaron que uno tenía que comer en la mesa? —apunté.

—Claro, pero es mi apartamento y puedo comer donde quiera. Y, además, diariamente como aquí —dijo señalando su lugar en el sillón—, no allá.

—Mira, te estoy pidiendo que actúes como una persona normal y que me acompañes a comer en la mesa, tal como tu mamá te enseñó —le pedí con una media sonrisa—, hace mucho que no comparto una cena con alguien.

* * *

Scott se veía algo afligida, así que a regañadientes tomé mi plato y fui a sentarme con ella en la mesa de la cocina.

—Gracias —dijo y sonaba sincera. Sonrió de medio lado y se sentó a un costado mío.

Miré mi plato de macarrones. No estaba muy seguro de cómo sabría eso. Pero mis prejuicios cambiaron cuando vi lo sabroso que estaba. No podía negarlo, Leonor tenía el dote culinario para que los macarrones quedaran como los que hacía Meemwa.

—Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo, a solas —dijo, mientras comíamos. La miré de reojo y aquel rubor nuevamente subió a sus mejillas. Era extraño, ya se había ruborizado muchas veces en el tiempo que llevaba en el departamento. A lo mejor tenía fiebre—. Pensaba que jamás ibas a romper esa especie de ley de no hablarme —añadió.

—Ya te dije que es por el tiempo en que te quedes en el departamento.

—Pero… ¿por qué te enojaste tanto conmigo? —dijo, mirándome fijamente.

Solté el cubierto y la miré con obviedad. —¿Acaso necesitas un diagrama para que te explique las razones de mi malestar?

—¿Q-qué?

—Leonor, para serte sincero, me molestó mucho el hecho que, sin conocerme, me hayas tratado así el día en que llegaste al edificio.

—Lo siento —murmuró tenuemente, mientras miraba fijamente su plato con macarrones.

—Disculpa aceptada —dije y seguí comiendo.

—¿Amigos? —dijo, mientras extendía su mano. Una sonrisa de medio lado surcaba su rostro, como invitándome a ser parte de su círculo social.

Lo medité unos segundos. Conocer a gente nueva sería algo bueno. Y, bueno, Leonor es parte del círculo de amigos que tengo, así que tengo que aceptarla si o si.

—Amigos —dije, estrechando su mano por un instante.

—Okay —dijo, sonriendo.

* * *

Apenas estreché la mano de Sheldon, una extraña electricidad me recorrió mi brazo. Eso era algo nuevo, ya que solo había leído esas cosas en las novelas o en las series románticas. Era aterrador.

Quite la mano rápidamente, por miedo a que Cooper haya sentido aquella corriente. Lo miré, al parecer, no había sentido nada.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, durante unos segundos. El silencio siempre era bueno, pero había una necesidad _idiota_ en mí que quería hablarle a Cooper.

—Di algo —susurré patéticamente, mientras movía las hojas de lechuga con el tenedor.

—¿Porqué tendría que entablar conversación alguna contigo? —dijo y sentí como un suave _crack_ sonaba en mi pecho.

—No sé… no me gustan los silencios —me excusé pobremente.

—Bueno ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —dijo y obviamente no sonó sincero. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo solo para complacerme.

—Bastante bien. La universidad es bastante difícil y extraño a mi familia y amigos de Forks ¿Tú no extrañas a tu familia?

—¿Extrañarla? —dijo confuso—. No lo sé, Leonor —y su nombre salido de sus labios se me antojó a chocolate—. Puede que a veces sienta nostalgia de ver a mi madre o a Meemwa, pero no sé si a eso se le llama 'extrañar' —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—Ah —dije, sin saber muy bien que responder. El hecho de estar con Sheldon a pocos centímetros de distancia no era muy bueno para mi corazón, ya que latía rápidamente.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir —tomó los cubiertos y los tiró al fregadero—. Buenas noches, Leonor —dijo y dio media vuelta.

—¡Sheldon, espera! —le espeté. El aludido se volteó—, ¿dónde dormiré yo?

—Bueno, en el sillón —dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia—. Te traeré una almohada y una frazada para que estés más cómoda.

—Eso es grosero —dije, mientras el amor que sentía por Cooper se transformaba en un sentimiento no muy lindo—. De verdad que en tu hogar no te enseñaron a tratar a las mujeres.

—¿Qué me quieres decir…?

—Cooper, no pienso dormir en el sillón.

—Bueno, en mi habitación no vas dormir, ten eso por seguro

—Ya lo sabía, como eres un egoísta…

—¿¡Egoista yo! —Sheldon me miró con furia, nunca lo había visto así. Se acercó unos pasos, acortando la distancia que teníamos—. Te dejé entrar a mi departamento, Scott…

—Espera. Este departamento es tan tuyo como de Leonard. Así que no me vengas con cosas, Sheldon —sentía las orejas rojas. Y no era precisamente porque estaba sonrojada.

—Suenas como mi madre cuando ella se enoja.

—Mira, Sheldon, ese no es el punto —dije completamente hastiada—. Vamos a hacer una cosa. Voy a llamar a Leonard para ver si me presta su habitación por la noche. Hoy no llegará a dormir.

—Bueno, ya que tu vas a hacer eso… Buenas noches y hasta mañana —dijo con desdén y se fue hacia su habitación.

Tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de Leonard.

_Por favor, espero que no esté en _eso_ con Penny, moriría de vergüenza el resto de mi vida,_ rogué.

* * *

Tenía abrazada a Penny. Ambos estábamos exhaustos después de tanto… ejercicio.

—Gracias —dije, mientras su cabello me hacía cosquillas.

—¿Porqué? —su sonrisa se atenuó más si aquello era posible.

—No lo sé… por todo, supongo —besé su frente suavemente.

La melodía de mi móvil comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación. No me imaginaba quien podría llamarme a estas horas. Estiré el brazo y tomé el teléfono de la mesita de noche.

—¿Diga?

—_Leonard, soy yo, Leo_ —dijo una voz femenina al otro lado.

—Sí… ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté, mientras me sentaba en la cama. Penny me miró sin entender. Separé un poco el móvil y le dije a mi novia que era Leonor.

—_Bueno, las llaves de mi departamento se me quedaron en tu auto esta mañana…_

—¡Oh, lo había olvidado! —dije, acordándome de la extraña mirada que me había dado Penny cuando la pasé a buscar al trabajo, había visto el llavero y erróneamente había pensado otra cosa—. Si quieres te las paso a dejar…

—_Leonard, no es necesario. Estoy en tu departamento. Sheldon se ofreció a darme alojamiento esta noche. Y aparte que no quiero molestarte con Penny._

—Oh bueno —dije sin saber muy bien a qué punto quería llegar Leo.

—_Te llamaba porque, tu amigo es un desconsiderado y quiere que duerma en el sillón_ —dijo con desdén. Pero tenía razón— _Lo que yo me preguntaba, y si no te molesta, si me podrías prestar tu habitación esta noche._

—Claro, no hay problema.

—_¡Gracias, Leonard! _—dijo—. _Que la pasen bien con Penny_ —añadió y cortó.

Dejé el móvil en la mesa. —Era Leonor. Se le quedaron las llaves en mi auto y ahora está en el departamento con Sheldon.

—Oh —murmuró—, espero que no enloquezca estando con él —añadió con una risita.

—No sé por qué… pero siento que algo va a pasar entre esos dos.

—¿Leo y Sheldon? No sueñes, Leonard. Es imposible que un robot tenga sentimientos hacia otra persona —dijo y ambos reímos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con mejor humor. Necesitaba el ánimo positivo, tenía que enfrentar un examen gigantesco.

Me levanté y fui a preparar el desayuno para mí y Sheldon. Pensar en ambos —de ese modo— hacía que mi barriga estallara en maripositas.

Estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando vi a Leonard entrar al departamento.

—¡Leonard! Nunca me había alegrado tanto por el solo hecho de verte —sonreí, mientras él reía suavemente.

—Leo, tus llaves —dijo, mientras me las tendía—, espero que tu estancia no haya sido tan mala —sonrió de medio lado.

—Ahora sé todo lo que tienes que lidiar con Sheldon… ¡y lo peor es que es todos los días! —y ambos reímos—. Bueno, creo que me iré, tengo cosas por hacer.

—Bueno, adiós, nos vemos hoy en la tarde —dijo, mientras tomaba mi bolso y le besaba la mejilla.

Salí del departamento y me desplomé en la escalera. Había sido una noche agotadora. Ahora tenía que reunir fuerzas para lo que me quedaba de día.

Y reunir fuerzas para que Sheldon saliera de mis pensamientos… y corazón.

* * *

Bueno… aquí está (: De hecho el capítulo lo tenía desde hace unas semanas atrás, pero no quise colgarlo tan encima, espero que les haya gustado, el capítulo fue hecho con amor & dedicación :3

El capítulo que viene es importantísimo y ya tengo la mitad escrita y puede que lo cuelgue a fines de mes (ya que se viene el estreno de Harry Potter 7 *O*, exámenes y más exámenes en la Universidad) por que estaré DEMASIADO ocupada estudiando :/ (espero que me entiendan (: ) Hay muchas ideas que están rondando por ahí… así que veremos que sucede en los capítulos que vienen :D

Ustedes saben que los reviews son el sueldo de un escritor ¿Llegamos a los 15?

Besos Sheldonianos ~

**Cris.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de CBS, WarnerBros, Bill Prady y Chuck Lorre. Mío solo la historia y Leonor.

**El paradigma de la vecina de arriba.**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

**

* * *

Capítulo V**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Algo había hecho Howard que desató aquella risa contagiosa de Leonor.

Miré a mis amigos reírse fuertemente, mientras la muchacha del pelo rojizo sujetaba en una mano su trozo de pizza y con la otra apretaba levemente su abdomen, sintiendo los efectos de tanto reír.

Los días que le siguieron a ese día, cuando Scott se quedó en el departamento, fueron mucho más agradables, desde la perspectiva que Leonor finalmente había entrado a mi círculo social y ya no tenía que ignorarla como lo hacía usualmente.

Obviamente, hacía las preguntas triviales (_¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Sheldon? ¿Cómo has estado?_) para iniciar una conversación. Supongo que el código social aceptaba tales preguntas para tener una charla informal. O a veces, preguntaba por mi trabajo. Sabía que ella no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero se mostraba interesada y escuchaba atentamente, no como Penny que cada vez que hablaba de mi trabajo murmuraba un "_aburrido_" y entablaba conversación con Leonard. En una de esas conversaciones, supe de uno de sus grandes sueños.

—Cuando era más pequeña, quería ser astrónoma —dijo, mientras comíamos en el departamento.

—¿Y por qué no lo eres? Perfectamente podrías serlo —añadió Leonard.

—Leonard, por si no te has fijado, soy un desastre en todo lo que es ciencia. Y un _cero a la izquierda_ en matemáticas —rió suavemente.

—Leonor, el cero a la izquierda no existe —apunté.

—Sheldon, lo sé. Es simplemente un aforismo que se usa para las personas que no saben mucho de matemáticas.

—Oh —murmuré.

—¿Y por qué querías ser astrónoma? —preguntó Penny.

—Siempre me ha gustado el universo, las estrellas, los planetas y todo lo que conlleva ser astrónoma —hizo una pausa y prosiguió—. Con mis padres íbamos a acampar en Octubre y estábamos todo un fin de semana viendo la lluvia de estrellas. Siempre me ha gustado el universo.

—Entonces, ¿esa es la razón de que tengas pegadas estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad en el techo de tu habitación? —cuando Penny dijo eso, las mejillas de Leonor se tiñeron de un rojo profundo.

Tengo que decir que eso a mí también me dio algo de risa.

En general, Leonor seguía siendo la misma y era bastante agradable…

—Hey, Sheldon ¿Vamos a la tienda de comics? —preguntó Leonor sentada a mi lado.

—¿Porqué tendría que ir? Hoy no es noche de comics.

—Vamos, por favor —sonrió de medio lado—. Raj no puede acompañarme, Leonard y Penny harán _ya-sabes-que-cosa_ —dijo moviendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza hacia la pieza de mi compañero—, y obviamente Howard querrá acompañarme, pero no quiero porque ya sabes lo Casanova que es.

—Sigo sin entender que cosa hará Penny y Leonard.

—Ya sabes, tener relaciones sexuales… —murmuró bajito.

—Oh, comprendo —asentí. Yo tampoco me quería quedar, sabiendo que Leonard y Penny tendrían relaciones—. Bueno, iré a buscar mi chaqueta y mi bolso y nos vamos.

* * *

Lo que había hecho era una tamaña locura. ¿Salir con Sheldon, los dos solos?

Bueno, no era una cita… pero me sentía tan agobiada que necesitaba salir a distraerme un poco. El simple hecho de salir con Sheldon y sin que nadie nos acompañara hizo que en mi barriga explotara en millones de mariposas.

—Chicos, me voy. Sheldon me acompañará a la tienda de comics —anuncié, mientras tomaba mi bolso y mi chaqueta—. ¿Nos vamos? —sonreí mientras Cooper aparecía por la salita. El aludido asintió levemente.

—Nos vemos —se despidió. Y salimos del departamento.

—Hey ¿no te molesta que caminemos hasta la tienda de comics? —le pregunté mientras bajábamos las escaleras. No estaba segura si Sheldon tenía algún prejuicio con el hecho que camináramos hasta la tienda de Stuart.

—Oh mi dios —susurró—, se me olvidaba que no tienes automóvil. Y ahora tendremos que caminar... —comenzó a rezongar.

—Sheldon, piensa el lado positivo de todo esto —apunté.

—Leonor, sabes bien que no pienso por el lado positivo, no soy un hippie —dijo y una risita involuntaria salió de mis labios. Cooper me miró con reproche.

—Lo siento, Sheldon. Pero, veamos el lado racional de esto —dije con una sonrisa—. Estás quemando las calorías que consumiste en la cena…

—Sabes que no me preocupo por mi masa corporal. Es un gasto de tiempo y dinero, Leonor.

—¿Me dejarías terminar, por favor?

—Mis disculpas.

—Gracias. Bueno, ¿sabías que la acumulación de grasa excesiva en tu cuerpo produce enfermedades cardiovasculares? —Cooper me miró de reojo—. ¿Y que una dieta balanceada y ejercicio previenen esas enfermedades?

—No sé a qué punto de reflexión quieres llegar —dijo algo confuso.

—Que un excedente de todo lo que comes se transforma en grasa y si no la eliminas haciendo ejercicio, puede tapar tus arterias. Lo que produce enfermedades al corazón y lo que podría desencadenar un infarto o un ataque cardíaco —Cooper me miró con los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Acaso quieres que el mundo se quede sin tus maravillosas ideas? O mucho peor ¿Qué otro se quede con el premio Nobel de física por su brillante investigación en la teoría de cuerdas?

Salimos del edificio y la fría brisa azotó mi rostro. Me acomodé la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, tratando que el frío no se colara.

—Creo que comenzaré a caminar treinta minutos al día —añadió, mientras caminábamos.

—Buena idea —sonreí

—¿Y por qué vas precisamente hoy a la tienda de comics?

—Hace unas semanas le pedí a Stuart unos Mangas… —su mirada fue de confusión—. Comics, pero japoneses —asintió—… Y se supone que hoy llegan, ya que es un encargo especial.

—¿Sabes japonés? —preguntó con manifiesta curiosidad.

—Solo algunas palabras sueltas —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. El español es mi segunda lengua, así que lo hablo bastante bien —le sonreí a Sheldon, mientras seguíamos caminando.

—¿Español? —preguntó, mientras me miraba de reojo.

—Claro —afirmé—. Aparte de las clases que nos daban en el instituto, mi mamá me enseñó, porque ella es chilena —Cooper me miró con sorpresa—. Creo que eso no lo he contado —reí entre dientes—. ¿Y tú, Sheldon?

—Oh, sé hablar inglés, klingon y algo de español —¿era mi idea, pero Sheldon ya no era tan robot conmigo?

—Yo podría enseñarte —susurré bajito.

—¿Decías algo, Leonor? —preguntó, mientras doblábamos por la esquina que daba a la calle de la tienda de Stuart.

—Nada, Sheldon. Y no me digas Leonor, es demasiado formal. Prefiero que me digan Leo —le sonreí.

—¿Es uno de esos apodos informales que se usan hoy en día?

—Es un diminutivo de mi nombre —dije, mientras veía a Stuart salir de la tienda—. ¡Stuart, espera! —grité, mientras me separaba del lado de Sheldon y corría hasta él.

—¡Leo! —me saludó y le besé la mejilla—. Pensé que no vendrías a buscar lo que encargaste.

—Lo siento, pero he estado atareada con la Universidad, ya sabes —me excusé y sonreí de medio lado.

—Hola, Sheldon —saludó Stuart, mientras abría la puerta de la tienda.

—Stuart —saludó fríamente.

Entramos y Stuart me pasó mis mangas. Los guardé inmediatamente en mi bolso.

—Gracias —dije y sonreí—. No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando por tenerlos.

—Me alegro, Leo —sonrió el joven.

—Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? —pregunté, mirando a Cooper. Él aludido asintió—. Gracias por todo Stuart y perdón por venir a esta hora.

Ya nos estábamos yendo, cuando Stuart me tomó del brazo.

—Leo, me preguntaba si… q-querías salir conmigo —dijo y sentía como mi cara se ponía roja.

Automáticamente miré a Sheldon, cómo pidiéndole permiso. Él, al parecer, no notó lo desesperado que lucía mi rostro, por lo que se limitó a seguir caminando. Supongo que para darme algo de privacidad.

Miré al chico que tenía al frente. Y si quería ser sincera conmigo misma, él no me llamaba la atención en absoluto, sino el joven que me acompañaba. Era él el que hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido y era él el que rondaba en mis pensamientos.

—De que podríamos salir, claro —el chico sonrió feliz—. Pero solo como amigos.

—Oh, bueno —dijo, mientras la decepción subía a su rostro—, para mí está bien —sonrió de medio lado.

—Sabía que lo entenderías —miré hacia mi derecha y vi a Sheldon, esperándome. Se me antojó de lo más tierno—. ¿Te parece el sábado, a las ocho? —el joven asintió—. Ya tienes mi número, así que solo llámame —le guiñé un ojo—. Adiós, Stuart —y besé su mejilla.

Me di media vuelta y caminé hasta donde estaba Sheldon. Le sonreí de medio lado, a ver si daba algún resultado, ya que lucía algo molesto.

—¿Hay algo que hice que te molestó —pregunté mientras caminábamos.

—¿C-Cómo? —me miró sorprendido, como si hubiera encontrado la velocidad de expansión del universo.

—Tu rostro, Sheldon, denota que algo te molesta —concluí.

—Esta salida alteró mi horario de sueño. Ahora, mis ciclos REM estarán alterados.

—Bueno, lo siento. Pero tú accediste a acompañarme —le recordé.

—Sí, no lo niego. Pero fue porque tú lo pediste —dijo.

—Pero, claramente me hubieras dicho que no. Tenías dos posibilidades: quedarte o acompañarme. Pero optaste por acompañarme —y te lo agradezco mucho— en vez de quedarte en la comodidad de tu departamento.

_Touchè_, pensé con una sonrisa.

—Pero en el caso de haberme quedado en mi apartamento, hubiera tenido que escuchar las súplicas innecesarias de Penny cuando tiene relaciones sexuales con Leonard, tales como _"Oh, dios mío"_ ó _"Más fuerte"_ —dijo, haciendo comillas. Por un segundo, me imaginé a mi diciendo tales cosas, mientras el cuerpo de Sheld…

_¡Para ahí mismo, Leonor!_, pensé y sentí como el rubor inundaba mi rostro.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Cooper. Sentí mi rostro caliente por el sonrojo

—Sí, estoy bien —dije, no muy convencida.

—Siempre te veo con las mejillas sonrosadas —comentó despreocupadamente—, ¿estás segura que no tienes alguna enfermedad?

—No, Sheldon. Es algo común en mí —suspiré fuertemente. Sheldon ya sabía de mis sonrojos, pero no la causa—. Mejor apurémonos, no quiero alterar más tu horario.

Nos fuimos caminando mientras hablábamos de cosas sin mucha importancia —series, comics, películas—, hasta que llegamos al 4A.

—Gracias, de verdad —dije. Y unas ganas de abrazarlo me invadieron por completo, pero respiré y me calmé a tiempo.

—De nada, Leo —y una alegría irracional me invadió cuando él me llamó así—. Me sirvió para botar las calorías de la cena. Y prevenir un accidente caridovascular.

Me reí suavemente y me despedí. —Adiós, Sheldon. Que duermas bien —y subí las escaleras, sin esperar una respuesta de su parte.

—Que duermas bien, Leo —dijo y sentí como cerraba la puerta.

_¿Acaso él…? _

Comencé a dar saltitos en la escalera, como una quinceañera a la cual le han dado su primer beso. No podía creer lo que me había dicho. Podía ser algo insustancial para alguien común, pero para mí lo era todo.

Y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me dormí agotada esa noche.

* * *

La semana pasó rápida entre trabajos, exámenes y millones de cosas para la universidad.

El día sábado salí con Stuart. Es un buen hombre y muy amable. Fuimos a un restobar que tenía karaoke y la pasamos genial ahí. Canté —ya que Stuart se excusó que solo cantaba en la ducha— y recibí varios aplausos de los que estaban ahí. Mal que mal, cantaba desde los siete años y siempre ha sido una de mis grandes pasiones.

Al día siguiente, Penny fue a visitarme y a preguntarme los pormenores de mi cita con Stuart. Le conté todo y que —obviamente— era solo como amigos.

—Te gusta alguien —no era una pregunta.

Me ruboricé y contesté. —Sí.

—¿Y quién es? —preguntó con manifiesta curiosidad.

—No te diré —mi amiga bufó—. No quiero decirte hasta que esté verdaderamente segura de mis sentimientos a este… _sujeto_.

—Okay —susurró y seguimos conversando durante toda la tarde.

* * *

No sabía bien a qué se debía este cambio. Pero desde que salí con Leonor esa noche, algunas cosas en mi comenzaron a cambiar.

Por ejemplo, cuando la veía, mi corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte de lo normal. Y ahora último, sentía mis manos sudorosas cuando ella me sonreía o cuando había poca proximidad entre los dos.

Comencé a anotar todos esos extraños síntomas y los busqué en internet. Ninguno calzaba con alguna enfermedad o algo, por lo que me preocupé de sobremanera. A lo mejor, estaba desarrollando una enfermedad que los médicos aún no lo descubrían. _Por lo menos_, pensé, _mi cuerpo servirá a la ciencia cuando muera por esta extraña enfermedad y así encontrarán una cura._

Fui a sentarme a mi lugar en el sillón y decidí ver algo de televisión.

No había nada bueno, así que lo dejé en un canal al azar. Después de unos segundos, capté que era el Discovery Channel. Un canal que no veía mucho, pero que el reportaje que estaban dando captó mi atención.

Versaba sobre el enamoramiento en los humanos y las diferencias con el reino animal. Y todo era hablado desde el punto de vista meramente científico.

Y ahí supe que no era una enfermedad lo que tenía.

—Hola, Sheldon —saludó Leonard.

—Leonard, tengo que ir al Blockbuster —dije, apagando la televisión y tomando mi bolso.

—¿Y en qué universo paralelo tú tendrías que ir al Blockbuster? —preguntó mi compañero totalmente confundido.

—Es para fines científicos, Leonard. Y no perdamos tiempo, que nos tomará lo que queda de tarde eligiendo películas.

Escuché a Leonard murmurar un se volvió loco, pero tomó las llaves del auto y nos encaminamos a la tienda de videos.

Sabía que sería una larga semana haciendo investigaciones. Y viendo si era recíproco lo que me sucedía.

* * *

Ámenme, actualice MUCHO antes de lo que tenía presupuestado (: bueno, el capítulo es MUCHO más largo, así que tuve que cortarlo. En el siguiente se ve una confesión de alguien para otro alguien… así que tiren sus apuestas :D

Millones de gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos (: se agradece MUCHÍSIMO :3

Y les tengo noticias! Por enero, estaré subiendo una nueva historia de este mismo fandom, pero, ojo, no es mía, sino es una traducción de un fanfic llamado **The Love Concept**, y eso uno de los fics Sheldon/OC que más me gustan, así que espero que estén atentas. La autora me dio su autorización, así que estoy feliz por eso :D

Del siguiente capítulo tendrán noticias a finales de este mes, porque ya tengo avanzado el cap que viene… así que ¿llegamos a los 25 reviews antes del 30? :B

Millones de abrazos ~

**Cris (:**

**PD: **No me maten por el capítulo, sé es malo :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a WarnerBros, CBS, Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady. Lo mío la historia y Leo Scott.

Recomendación Musical: **Teenage Dream — Katy Perry**

**El paradigma de la vecina de arriba**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

**

* * *

Capítulo VI**

Entramos a la tienda y Sheldon se dirigió automáticamente a la sección de romance. Eso me desconcertó del todo ¿Por qué tendría que hacer una investigación con películas románticas?

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Sheldon Cooper? —pregunté completamente sorprendido, mientras él tomaba un DVD que estaba ahí.

—Soy yo, Leonard. Ya te dije que es algo meramente científico —respondió, mientras volteaba la carátula y leía la sinopsis—. Simplemente quiero investigar —dijo mientras leía.

—¿Y desde cuando tú investigas con _Realmente Amor_? —inquirí.

—Para tu información, es una película romántica que muestra distintos tipos de amor. Y me sirve para mi averiguación.

—Okay, entonces, ¿Estás investigando sobre el amor?

—Sí, Leonard —respondió.

Seguimos deambulando por la tienda, buscando películas. Traté de convencerlo que llevara una película de Sci-Fi, pero no hubo caso.

—Quiero arrendar estas películas, por favor —dijo, mientras ponía en el mesón quince películas, todas románticas y una más dulzona que la otra. Tenía que confesar que habían algunas que la había visto con Penny… tenía que aguantarlas, pero siempre, al final, tenía una grata recompensa.

La chica detrás del mostrador nos miró con cara extraña.

—¿Tarjeta de socio? —preguntó y Sheldon se la entregó.

—¿Y piensas ver todas esas películas tu solo? —pregunté, mientras la chica pasaba las películas por una maquina.

—Claro, es una investigación ¿O acaso yo te interrumpo cuando tú haces tus experimentos?

Iba a responder una pesadez, pero me mordí la lengua a último momento. —Claro que no, Sheldon.

—No seas sarcástico, Leonard —me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Tú, reconociendo el sarcasmo? Sheldon no te reconozco —dije sorprendido.

—Hay veces en las que uno, de tanto escuchar comentarios sarcásticos y/o irónicos, hace que uno aprenda a detectar en tono de voz y las palabras que se usan para emplear la sátira en la conversación. Y el hecho de vivir contigo y convivir con mi estrecho círculo social, hace que uno aprenda. Eso se llama aprendizaje por repetición, Leonard. Y deberías saberlo, tu madre es psiquiatra…

—Son cincuenta dólares con veinte centavos —dijo la chica. Sheldon le tendió el dinero.

Salimos de ahí a los pocos minutos. Sheldon con quince películas románticas y yo con la interrogante escrita en mi rostro.

* * *

Era un sábado en la tarde. Ordinario desde el punto de vista que simplemente estaba repasando la materia, casi por hábito. Se supone que hoy los chicos de la universidad iban a hacer una fiesta, pero no me habían llamado para confirmar. Tenía ganas de salir, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin divertirme.

Me levanté de mi cama y tomé el celular. Apreté la pantalla y esperé que contestaran.

—_¿Diga?_

—Penny, soy yo, Leo

—_Dime, cariño_

—¿Estás en el trabajo? —pregunté

—_No, estoy en el departamento._

—¿Puedes subir al mío? Tengo que… hablar contigo —me mordí el labio impaciente.

—_Estoy ahí en un segundo_ —dijo y cortó.

A los pocos segundos, sentí como Penny tocaba la puerta.

—Traje esto —dijo, mostrándome el helado que traía.

—Gracias —sonreí—. Penny, tengo que confesarte algo —la joven de blonda cabellera me miró con los ojos desorbitados—. Creo que estoy enamorada —solté y me tapé la boca con las manos, como si hubiera dicho una grosería.

—¡¿Qu-qué?

—Y eso no es lo peor…

—¿No me digas que estás embarazada? —dijo horrorizada.

—¡NO! —grité—, soy demasiado joven para tener un bebé. Pero, lo peor, o como quieras llamarle, es la persona de la cual estoy enamorada.

—No me digas que es Howard —negué suavemente— ¿Raj? —negué nuevamente— ¿Leonard? —dijo algo horrorizada.

—Nunca. No me fijo en los novios o ex novios de mis amigas. Esa es una de mis reglas de oro.

—Esa es mi chica —sonrió—. Bueno, el último que queda es Sheldon, pero él es un robot así que no creo que te guste… —sentí como el carmín subía a mi rostro, delatándome—. ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, LEONOR SCOTT! ¿Cómo rayos te fijaste en él?

—Penny, cálmate. Primero, me poco me importa si Sheldon es o no un robot. Yo lo quiero y es lo que importa. Allá él si no se fija en mi —mentí. Lo único que quería era que Cooper dejara de ser tan… _él_ y se volviera un poco más humano. _Y así tener una mínima posibilidad con él_.

—No sé qué decirte. Si fuera un chico normal, te daría un consejo. Pero, por dios, es Sheldon Cooper, no creo que pueda darte algún consejo. Bueno uno que nunca falla: se tú misma, no trates de impresionarlo —suspiró—. Sheldon, al fin y al cabo, es un hombre. Y los hombres siempre optan por lo natural…

—Okay, Penny, Gracias —dije y la abracé por unos momentos.

—Hey, hoy con Leonard queremos salir a un pub y bueno, él tuvo la idea de invitarte. Dice que te ve algo tensa —rió entre dientes—. Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Salimos hoy? —sonrió.

Lo pensé unos segundos. Leonard tenía razón, es mi mejor amigo aquí y él sabe lo estresada que estoy. Así que al cabo de unos segundos le di mi respuesta a Penny. —Claro, me encantaría.

* * *

Estaba en el departamento. Sheldon llevaba un poco más de 3 días viendo películas románticas. Había algunas que las veía dos veces y tomaba notas, repasaba escenas, etc.

Lo bueno fue que me invitó a acompañarlo a verlas, así que me distraía y trataba de sacar algunas ideas para deslumbrar a Penny.

Estábamos viendo 'Nottin Hill' cuando recordé que tenía que preguntarle algo a Sheldon.

—Sheldon —lo llamé y puso la película en pausa.

—Antes de que hables, Leonard, tengo que hacerte una pregunta —habló solemnemente.

—Sí, no hay problema.

—¿Tiene que haber algún motivo realmente fuerte para pedirle a una chica una cita? —preguntó seriamente.

Lo miré con cara de no comprender. ¿Acaso Sheldon me estaba preguntando sobre citas y chicas? ¡Qué rayos el mundo!

—Sheldon, ¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunté.

—Perfectamente, Leonard. Pero aún no me has respondido lo que te pregunté.

—Bueno… eh… Primero que todo, la chica en cuestión tiene que gustarte, ya sabes, cierta atracción o algunas reacciones que ella te provoca. Esos son los primeros indicios —suspiré—. Tienes que pensar que —a lo mejor—, la atracción no es correspondida, así que la cita puede variar con eso —me retorcí las neuronas en busca de otras cosas, pero no podía acordarme de nada más—. Mira, Sheldon, lo más importante es que trates de hacer que ella se sienta bien y que la cita sea agradable.

Sheldon me miraba y, al parecer tomaba nota mental de todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Era extraño que él me hiciera tantas preguntas sobre el amor. Siempre pensé que mi amigo moriría solo en su oficina…

—Una última pregunta, Leonard —asentí—, Cuando uno sale con una chica, ¿es necesario el coito? —dijo sin ápice de humor.

Yo casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, pero logré responder. —Sheldon, no —suspiró aliviado—. Es algo de ustedes dos, una decisión que deben tomar. Pero, averigua en internet, ahí sale más de lo que yo sé.

—Gracias, Leonard, eres un gran amigo —y sonó completamente sincero. Nunca había escuchado a Sheldon diciendo palabras tan amables.

—Woah, bueno, de nada. Para eso están los amigos —sonreí.

—Me querías decir algo, ¿cierto?

—Oh sí. Lo que ocurre es que hoy saldré con Penny y Leo. Y nos preguntábamos si nos querías acompañar.

* * *

—¿Sería como una cita? —pregunté.

—Eh… No lo creo, más bien como una salida de amigos.

—Bueno, en ese caso, aceptaré tu propuesta, no sería mala idea —respondí, viendo mis posibilidades—. Está claro que mi ciclo de sueño se alterará, y sabes bien todo lo que conlleva eso, pero… iré, los acompañaré.

Leonard me miró sorprendido. —Oh, bueno. A las nueve Penny y Leo nos esperaran.

—Una pregunta, Leonard ¿Qué debería usar? —dije, ya que no sabía si iríamos a un restaurant o algo así.

—Algo en lo que te sientas cómodo. Iremos a un Pub —lo miré horrorizado, él sabía que no me gustaban esos lugares—, pero calma, es un lugar tranquilo y sencillo. La comida es buena, así que no te hará daño en tu sistema digestivo.

—Muy considerado de tu parte, Leonard. Y muchas gracias por la invitación —dije y seguí viendo la película, pensando en lo que sucedería esta noche.

* * *

A las nueve estábamos con Sheldon en el vestíbulo del edificio. A mi sorpresa, mi compañero se vistió como un chico normal, digo, no se puso sus playeras con estampados alusivos a superhéroes; usaba unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta Polo azul y zapatos que combinaban con todo lo demás (supuse que su madre o su hermana le habían regalado esas prendas, ya que no era ropa que él usara)

Sabía, muy bien, que algo le ocurría a Sheldon. Y trataría de averiguarlo hoy…

—¿Cuánto crees que se van a demorar? —preguntó Sheldon, mirando el reloj de su móvil.

—Las mujeres son así, siempre se demoran un poco más que los hombres —respondí. Pero me fijé en algo: el tono impaciente que ocupó—. ¿Y por qué estás tan impaciente? —pregunté con una media sonrisa. No sabía si echarme a reír con guardar la compostura para que Sheldon no se volviera un ogro conmigo.

—La pregunta no viene al contexto, Leonard —respondió rápidamente.

Iba a decirle algo, pero unas risas —que conocía muy bien— se escucharon por las escaleras.

Mi novia y su amiga bajaron por las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo. Penny se veía deslumbrante en ese sencillo vestido negro, pero Leonor parecía otra chica.

Se veía sencilla, pero hermosa. Llevaba unos jeans negros puesto, una blusa blanca y zapatos bajos a juego.

—Woah, Leo, me sorprendes —dije y me gané una mirada de reproche por parte de Penny—. Lo siento, amor, pero es verdad, Leo se ve…

—De otro mundo —escuché murmurar a Sheldon y me sorprendí de que fuera él. Lo miré con la sorpresa escrita en mi rostro.

—¿Dijiste algo, Sheldon? —preguntó Leo, sin malicia.

—Te ves muy… —buscó la palabra. Estaba seguro que mi amigo no sentía solamente amistad por Leo—, hermosa.

El rostro de mi amiga era impagable, literalmente parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba. Penny tosió y supe que era el momento de irnos.

—Okay, nos iremos en mi coche —dije, mientras abría la puerta y salíamos—, porque hubo cierto personaje que no se quiso en el de Penny —miré de reojo a Sheldon.

—Sabes muy bien por qué no me quiero ir ahí…

—¿La luz de advertencia del motor? —dijo Leo, mientras entraba al automóvil.

—Al fin alguien entiende —susurró Sheldon.

Miré a Penny y supe al instante que ella sabía algo que, claramente, yo no estaba entendiendo.

—Calma, luego te contaré todo —susurró y apretó suavemente mi mano—. ¿Listo? —asentí.

—Esta noche será divertida —murmuré con una sonrisa.

* * *

No sabía cómo comportarme. Digo, había salido con chicos antes, pero nunca me había sentido tan ansiosa como hoy.

Penny me ayudó en mi atuendo. Me había alisado el cabello y maquillado muy suavemente. Cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo, me sorprendí. Era otra, como había dicho Leonard.

Lo que sí me sorprendió del todo fue el cumplido que Sheldon. Automáticamente sentí como mi rostro se tornaba de un rojo furioso y lo peor de todo, es que él estaba ahí y debía intuir a que se debían mis sonrojos.

Llegamos al local y nos sentamos. No llevábamos ni cinco minutos ahí, cuando apareció Howard con una chica.

—¡Bernadette! —saludó Penny a la chica rubia.

—Hey —dijo con voz chillona. Le sonreí de medio lado.

—No pensábamos en encontrarlos aquí —comentó Howard—. Leo, te presento a Bernadette, mi _amiga especial_.

—Leonor —me presenté—. Mucho gusto —sonreí—, ¿con Penny ya se conocían?

—Sí, trabajamos juntas en el Cheese Cake Factory —respondió con su voz aguda—. ¿No les molesta que nos unamos a ustedes?

—No, no hay problema —dijo Leonard.

La noche se desarrolló entre conversaciones y risas. Bernadette es una chica agradable y muy simpática. Nos contó un poco de ella y de lo que hacía. Y ambos se veían adorables juntos.

—De verdad espero que resulte —me dijo, cuando las dos estábamos en el tocador.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté, sin entender mucho.

—A lo tuyo con Sheldon —sonrió la joven.

—Bernadette, entre Sheldon y yo solo hay amistad y nada más —dije con una sonrisa no muy convincente.

_A lo mejor, en un universo paralelo a este, él me quiera como lo quiero yo_, pensé mientras veía mi rostro reflejado en el espejo.

—No será por mucho —dijo y me sonrió.

Salimos y nos encontramos con Penny. —Leo, tú vienes conmigo ahora —dijo y me tomó del brazo.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —dije, mientras sorteábamos mesas llenas de gente y llegábamos a un pequeño escenario con dos micrófonos.

—Aquí —sonrió—. Leo, la otra vez te escuché cantar en el departamento y ahora quiero que cantes conmigo —la miré horrorizada.

—Penny, por favor… no —supliqué.

—¿Qué canción? —dijo una voz masculina.

—_Teenage Dream_ —gritó mi amiga y la música comenzó a sonar.

Estaba horrorizada. Vi como los chicos me sonreían para infundirme ánimos. Incluso Sheldon, que tenía un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi amiga comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa y después yo seguí con la otra. Sentí como unos aplausos se escuchaban en el local, supe de inmediato que eran los chicos y una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó en mi rostro. En el estribillo, cantamos juntas. Penny no tenía la gran voz, pero se defendía.

Cuando terminamos de cantar, recibimos varios aplausos de todos los que estaban ahí. Leonard fue a abrazar a Penny y me dio un abrazo a mí.

—Tendrías que haberle visto el rostro a Sheldon cuando estabas cantando —susurró rápidamente cuando estábamos por llegar a la mesa.

—¿C-como?

—Ya hablaremos —murmuró.

Y con esa respuesta, Leonard zanjó el tema.

* * *

—Millones de gracias por todo, de verdad necesitaba salir a distraerme un poco —dije, mientras los chicos me dejaban en la puerta de mi departamento.

—Gracias por acompañarnos —sonrió Penny—. Te veo mañana —y me besó la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Leonard —le guiñé un ojo, sabiendo muy bien que hoy de _bueno_ iba a tener mucho.

—Que duermas bien, Leo —me besó la frente y bajó las escaleras.

Dejándome sola con Cooper.

_Ese maldito las pagará_, pensé mientras mi mente trataba de buscar la forma de humillarlo por esto.

—Sheldon… —murmuré.

—Buenas noches y que duermas bien —susurró.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, mis pies se elevaron lo suficiente para que mis labios impactaran la mejilla de Sheldon.

Luego de eso, me volteé y cerré la puerta con un portazo.

_¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?_

* * *

Aquí está. Espero no haberlas defraudado con este capítulo :( No puse la canción _Teenage Dream_ porque fanfiction prohíbe los songfics :/

Mis amores, **¡felices fiestas!** Que tengan lindas vacaciones :D (Lo siento por escribir tan poco, pero estoy agotada de tantos exámenes :/)

_¿Llegamos a los 25 reviews? :D_

Besos y abrazos Sheldonianos ;)

**Cris.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a WarnerBros, CBS, Bill Prady y Chuck Lorre. Lo mío es la historia. Y Leonor Scott.

**El paradigma de la vecina de arriba**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

No me di cuenta cuando llegó el miércoles y menos que quedaban cinco semanas para navidad.

Durante todos esos días, trataba de evitar al máximo el encontrarme con Cooper, no quería verlo y sentirme como una extraña frente a sus ojos.

Sabía muy bien que al darle ese beso, estaba rompiendo algunos de sus preceptos. Leonard me comentó una vez que encontraba innecesaria el contacto físico entre personas y que era muy cuidadoso en el aspecto higiénico. A lo mejor me iba a ganar uno de sus famosos strikes…

Uno de esos días, Penny fue a visitarme, ya que ni siquiera iba al 4A a compartir la cena con los chicos. Me preguntó qué era lo que me sucedía y tuve que contarle la verdad.

—Besé a Sheldon —murmuré.

—¿QUÉ TU QUÉ? —gritó.

—Pero, espera, no fue un beso de _aquellos_, fue un beso en la mejilla y nada más —añadí.

—¿Y esa ha sido la razón por la que no te has aparecido por el departamento todos estos días? —preguntó.

—Sip —mi amiga me miró con cara de no entender mi dilema interno—. Penny, trata de comprender un poco mi situación. Tú conoces a Sheldon mucho más tiempo que yo y sabes bien como es él en lo que es relaciones humanas y contacto físico.

—Cariño, lo conozco y sé cómo se comporta. Pero, no te preocupes, todo saldrá mejor de lo esperado —sonrió, infundiéndome calma.

* * *

—Sheldon, quiero preguntarte algo.

Dejé mis investigaciones de lado y miré a Leonard. Había progresado bastante en mis averiguaciones sobre las emociones humanas y todo lo que conlleva estar en este estado emocional.

Miré a mi amigo, claramente estaba nervioso. Al parecer, era algo muy importante lo que quería averiguar. Lo que me preguntaba era qué cosa.

—Dime, te escucho —dije, mientras enfocaba mi atención a Leonard.

—Quiero saber que sientes tú por Leonor —dijo rápidamente.

Lo miré por un instante y respondí. —Cuando estoy al lado de ella, mi corazón aumenta sus pulsaciones y mis manos sudan de nerviosismo. Y a veces, siento dolor en el estómago, pero no es malestar estomacal. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco es el colon. Y es un síntoma reciente… —dejé mi charla con Leonard a un lado y comencé a buscar si este dolor que sentía se debía al estado en el que estoy.

—Sheldon, ¿eso es lo que sientes? —miré a mi amigo y la cara de duda-sorpresa estaba escrita por todo su rostro.

—Claro, acabo de decirte lo que siento…

—Espera un momento, Sheldon. Yo no me refería a lo que sientes físicamente. Me refiero a _otras cosas_.

—¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas, señor sabelotodo? —Leonard esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eh… no sé. Que no sean síntomas físicos, si no psicológicos —murmuró no muy seguro.

—Ven, Leonard —dije y le enseñé la pantalla de mi laptop. Había encontrado la definición de '_Enamoramiento_' en Wikipedia y se la enseñaba al joven a mi lado—. Hay muchos síntomas que calzan con el estado emocional en el que estoy ahora, Leonard. Es obvio. Lo vi en las películas que arrendé en Blockbuster, sale en internet y además yo he hecho algunas investigaciones, basándome en tu comportamiento con Penny antes de que fueran pareja.

—¿De verdad? —dijo, completamente sorprendido.

—Claro, tenía que sacar un ejemplo concreto y cercano a mi realidad —añadí.

Leonard iba a añadir algo, pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Supe de inmediato que era Penny.

—Hablaré contigo más tarde. Aún queda algo pendiente —dijo y salió del departamento

* * *

Penny me esperaba afuera de su apartamento.

—¿Y? ¿Sheldon dijo algo interesante? —preguntó con manifiesta curiosidad.

—Sí, pero entremos, que nos puede escuchar —dije, mientras ella me llevaba al sillón.

—Dime, dime, dime, dime… ¡que muero de la curiosidad! —dijo, casi saltando en su asiento.

—Calma —sonreí—. Pero primero, dime que te dijo Leo.

—Bueno, principalmente que no quería aparecerse por tu departamento porque, esa vez que fuimos al pub, Leo besó a Sheldon.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa… ¿Leo? ¿Sheldon? ¡¿BESO?. No era algo que me hubiera esperado de ella… pero me sorprendía.

—¿Qué Leo hizo qué?

—Besó a Sheldon, pero, espera, fue un beso en la mejilla, nada más —Oh, así que por un beso en la mejilla no se aparecía por el departamento.

—¿Y por eso hay tanto alboroto? —pregunté, confundido.

—Leo piensa que rompió una de esas locas reglas que tiene tu amigo. Dice que no quiere ganarse un strike y no sé cuantas bobadas más. Pero yo le dije que no tenía que temer nada… porque sé que todo saldrá mejor de lo pensado —dijo y sonrió. Le besé la mejilla suavemente.

—Eres la mejor, de verdad.

—Gracias —sonrió—. ¡Pero ahora dime que te dijo Sheldon, que es mucho más importante! —hiperventiló.

—Bueno, por todos los datos _científicos_ que me dio… —mi novia me miró con el ceño fruncido, con cara de no entender—, cariño, él no es de esas personas que dicen de forma retórica lo que siente. Sino que lo dice a su manera, con hechos científicos y verídicos, ya sabes —asintió y proseguí—. Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, a Sheldon si le gusta Leonor.

—Al fin alguien que entienda a ese espécimen que es tu compañero de cuarto —comentó, riendo fuertemente.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora, qué?

—Simplemente esperar que las cosas pasen —dijo y la abracé.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Iba a decir _Leonard_, pero me congelé ahí mismo. ¿Por qué rayos actuaba como Cooper?

Sentí unos pasos acercarse y un chico de ojos azules apareció en la puerta.

—Leonor —dijo, sorprendido.

—Eh… Hola, Sheldon —dije, no muy segura. Menos mal logré controlar mi sonrojo a tiempo—. ¿Está Leonard? —pregunté.

—No, está con Penny.

—Oh, bueno… vendré más tarde. Dile que tengo que hablar con él —dije. Estaba a punto de empezar a subir las escaleras y escuché a Sheldon decir:

—Leonor, espera.

Mi mundo se detuvo ahí mismo.

Me quedé estática y Cooper se acercó a mi.

—Sheldon, mira, lo siento por lo de la otra vez. Yo no sabía que tenías ciertos prejuicios con lo de la aproximación y fue una estupidez de parte mía…

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Leonor? —dijo, completamente confundido.

—Eh… yo… —no sabía que decir, de mi boca solamente salían balbuceos incoherentes.

—Si hablas por lo del beso en la mejilla, no hay problema —dijo y sonó sincero.

—¿De v-verdad?

—Claro, ¿por qué tendría que molestarme?

—Oh, no sé —murmuré.

—Quiero preguntarte algo, Leo —dijo, completamente serio. Asentí—. ¿Te gustaría salir hoy conmigo?

_OH POR DIOS… ¿ES UN SUEÑO, CIERTO?_, pensé frenéticamente. Disimuladamente me pinché en la mano y sentí dolor. Okay, no era un sueño… esto estaba pasando de verdad.

Sheldon estaba al frente mío, aguardando mi respuesta.

—Salir… ¿Cómo una cita? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Obviamente…

—Claro, me encantaría —dije y una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro.

—Bueno, te veo a las seis —dijo y dio media vuelta, caminando a su apartamento.

Apenas Sheldon cerró la puerta, corrí a mi departamento. Si no me equivocaba, tenía treinta minutos para arreglarme y salir con Cooper.

No tenía tiempo para que Penny viniera y me arreglara, como la otra vez. Además, que estaba con Leonard y no quería molestarla.

Abrí mi armario y comencé a sacar lo poco y nada de ropa que tenía. No sabía si íbamos a ir a un restaurante o al cine. Un abanico de posibilidades se abría y yo no sabía que usar. Quería impresionarlo y…

Okay, Leonor, respira y cálmate, pensé y me senté en mi cama. Tomé mi móvil y le mandé un mensaje de texto a Penny.

_Tendré una cita con Sheldon a las seis. No te preocupes, sé que estás con Leonard y no quiero molestarte. Después te cuento todo. Leo_

No pasaron ni 2 minutos y recibí una respuesta de mi amiga.

_Leo, las murallas de este edificio son de papel, así que con Leonard escuchamos todo. ¡Te que vaya bien! Penny._

Luego recibí uno de Leonard.

_Que la fuerza esté contigo, Leo._

Ese me hizo reír mucho, ya que citaba una de las frase célebre de Star Wars. Un poco más relajada, saqué del closet unas leggins negras, una camisa a cuadros y unas botas sin taco negras que había comprado con Penny en una rebaja. Tomé una cartera que casi nunca usaba y mi abrigo negro. Me miré en el espejo y mi cabello era un alboroto, así que me lo amarré en una coleta. Iba a maquillarme, cuando escuché tres _'knock' _en la puerta

—Leonor.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

—Leonor.

Sheldon ya estaba por golpear nuevamente, cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con él.

—Estoy lista —sonreí—. ¿Y, a dónde iremos? —dije, ansiosa.

Cooper sonrió enigmático. —Quiero que sea una sorpresa —contestó.

Y así comenzó nuestra primera cita.

* * *

Creo que me amarán por que actualice muuucho antes, hahaha. El cap está algo flojo, pero PROMETO que se pondrá mejor en los siguientes. Esperemos que mi amiga inspiración no se vaya a de vacaciones, porque la necesito demasiado :B.

Bueno, espero que la hayan pasado excelente durante las fiestas (: Finalmente tengo mi entrada para ir a ver a Muse en marzo, así que soy FELIZ :3

Well, voy a comenzar una traducción, que no será **The Love Concept**, ya que la autora va a hacer la historia de nuevo (lástima, me encantaba como era :/). La autora de **The Weaton Challenge** me dio su autorización para traducirlo al español. Así que las seguidoras de ese fanfic (que yo ADORO) podremos disfrutarlo en español :D

Millones de besos a todas/os las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar. Ustedes saben que el sueldo de un escritor son los reviews (:

Besos y abrazos _Sheldonianos_, **Big Bang Lovers** ;)

**Cris.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Todo de Warner Bros, CBS, Bill Prady y Chuck Lorre. Lo mío la trama. Y Leonor Scott.

**El Paradigma de la vecina de arriba**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

No estaba muy seguro por qué le había preguntado a la chica de mis últimas ensoñaciones, salir en una cita.

Si mis investigaciones no me fallaban (y lo que había visto en las películas) el hombre era siempre el que invitaba a la chica en una cita. Hablaban, se conocían y —dependiendo del grado de _química_ que había entre los sujetos— la cita podría terminar con un _beso_.

_Ni pensarlo_, respondió automáticamente mi cerebro. Aunque, la idea de un intercambio de saliva (y gérmenes) con otra persona —en un tiempo pasado no muy lejano— me resultaba repulsiva, ahora, extrañamente, parecía algo agradable.

Lo había estado pensando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en preguntarle a Scott que saliéramos. Vi mis apuntes una y otra vez y preparé una especie de dialogo en mi mente para preguntarle si quería salir conmigo. Estaba pensado en ir a la florería a comprar un ramo de flores (mis investigaciones decían que el hombre llevaba un ramo de flores a la mujer para cortejarla y así era un _plus_ extra para pedirle que salieran) cuando Leonor tocó la puerta.

No supe cómo reaccionar, así que cuando ella estaba por subir las escaleras, hice la pregunta de rigor. Para mi sorpresa aceptó mi ofrecimiento.

Y ahora, mientras caminábamos, repasaba alguno de los tópicos que se tocaban en una cita.

Extrañamente me sentía inseguro y era una sensación nueva para mí, ya que jamás en mi vida me he sentido de esa manera. Supongo que era esa sensación de la que algunas veces hablaba Penny del _"miedo a lo nuevo"._

—Y… ¿Cómo va todo? —pregunté, tratando de sonar casual.

Leonor me miró y una media sonrisa apareció por su rostro.

—Bastante bien. La universidad es difícil, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil enfrentarse a estos desafíos —rió quedamente—. Y, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti?

—Normal. Estoy vivo y mi rutina sigue intacta.

Scott se carcajeo suavemente.

—Lo sé. Pero me refería a cómo te ha ido en el trabajo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Oh, eso… Bueno, bastante bien. Mis investigaciones van en buen curso y creo que en cualquier momento tendré un premio Nobel en mis manos —dije. Scott me miró y sonrió.

—Me alegro —respondió escuetamente.

Seguimos caminando hablando de comics, películas y series. No supe si era mi imaginación o algo así, pero sentía que Leonor se sentía incómoda.

¿Podría ser de que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo?

Mi mente respondió automáticamente que sí y eso me entristeció de sobremanera.

Era extraño. Yo, un físico reconocido afligido por cosas tan mundanas como los problemas sentimentales. Trataba de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ya que era nuestra primera cita a solas. Traté de pensar en los apuntes que había tomado de aquellas películas, sacando ideas para una charla simple —para que Leonor no se sintiera tan incómoda— cuando recordé algo.

—Leonor ¿no te molestaría un cambio de planes? —pregunté.

—No, ¿por?

—Iremos a la tienda de Stuart, hoy es noche de comics.

* * *

Entré a la tienda de comics de Stuart frente a la mirada observadora de todos los varones que allí se encontraban. Cada vez que entraba a la tienda de comics, me observaban sorprendidos, como si fuera un alien.

—¡Leonor! —me saludó Stuart, le abracé por unos segundos—. Tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

—He estado demasiado ocupada con la universidad —me excusé—, ¿y cómo has estado?

—Bien. Eso sí, los mangas que pediste se demorarán una semana más.

—Oh, lástima —dije, incómoda por la situación—. Bueno, iré con Sheldon.

—¿Tienes una cita con él? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Eh… si, me invitó a salir y bueno, aquí estamos —dije con una media sonrisa.

—Oh, buena elección para una cita, Sheldon —dijo Stuart con ironía. No me había fijado, pero él se encontraba detrás de mí con dos tiras cómicas.

—Es miércoles y eso significa noche de comics. Luego iremos a… otro lugar —dijo rápidamente, mientras le entregaba los dos comics a Stuart—. ¿No vas a llevar nada, Leo? —me preguntó.

—Aún no llegan los mangas que pedí hace unas semanas —respondí.

Cooper pagó por los comics y salió de la tienda, despidiéndose de Stuart con un escueto "adiós". Me despedí de él con un corto abrazo y salí de la tienda.

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunté, aún confusa por la actitud de Sheldon.

—Hay un restaurant japonés cerca. La otra vez pasé por ahí con Leonard y me comentó que había ido con Penny y que le comida le había gustado. Supuse que sería una buena opción —comentó y sacó uno de los comics de la bolsa—. La otra vez que vinimos, me fijé que observabas este comic y supuse que sería un buen regalo para nuestra primera cita…

No lo dejé hablar más y lo abracé. En ese momento me importaba un carajo sus límites y prejuicios que tenía sobre el contacto físico, simplemente era un abrazo de agradecimiento.

—Gracias —murmuré, y sentí los brazos de Cooper rodeando imperceptiblemente mi cintura.

—Leonor, no es por importunar pero, ¿Cuánto suelen durar los abrazos? —preguntó.

—Depende de las personas —dije y me separé de él. Automáticamente mis mejillas se sonrojaron—. Usualmente duran _dos Mississippis_ —sonreí y Cooper me miró con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—¿Es un tipo de medición matemática nueva? —comentó, mientras caminábamos al restaurant.

—No, no lo es —respondí, mientras me carcajeaba suavemente—. Es algo que… no sé, viene de hace mucho tiempo. No sé quién lo habrá inventado —me excusé pobremente—. Puedes buscarlo en Google —añadí.

—Oh, interesante —murmuró.

El restaurante japonés quedaba bastante cerca de la tienda de comics. Entramos y nos sentamos frente a frente.

Cooper miraba todo detenidamente, cómo haciendo un scáner del lugar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté.

—Perfectamente —respondió—. Solo que nunca he estado en un lugar así, por lo tanto, no sé cómo es el protocolo…

—No te preocupes —sonreí y tomé su mano que estaba en la mesa—. Oh, lo siento —me disculpé rápidamente y saqué un frasquito que tenía en el bolso.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Cooper, evidentemente contrariado.

—Me desinfecto las manos —murmuré y un leve sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas. Tomé el jabón desinfectante y lo guardé en mi bolso nuevamente—. Sé que no te gusta el contacto físico y los gérmenes, así que bueno… —balbuceé incoherentemente. Rehuí la mirada de Cooper, ya que me sentía como una boba actuando así.

—Gracias —murmuró y sonó completamente sincero.

El camarero se acercó a nosotros y tomé la orden por los dos. Al principio, Cooper se mostró incómodo con el hecho de comer pescado crudo, pero al cabo de algunos segundos, aceptó.

—Sabía que no era muy buena idea —murmuró.

—No te preocupes, en tu estómago, todo se mezcla y, sinceramente, da igual.

—Es algo —masculló.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos. Sinceramente, no sabía que decir. Mis manos estaban frías y sentía mariposas en mi estómago.

—¿Es tu primera cita? —curioseé.

Sheldon me miró y respondió. —Sí.

No supe si echarme a reír o sorprenderme por tal declaración. Tomé un sorbo de mi vaso y pregunté.

—¿Porqué?

—Socializar con otros nunca me ha gustado mucho y eso incluye a la especie femenina. Con las únicas personas con las que socializo son con mi madre, mi hermana, Meemwa y Penny. Y bueno, tú —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Mi mundo ideal sería un mundo dónde esté poblado de _Homo Novus_…

—Oh, bueno… sería un paisaje ideal —respondí insegura. Después de esa respuesta me sentí como una tonta. ¿Qué era yo al lado de él y su inteligencia? Nada.

Repentinamente me sentí mal y poca cosa. Nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para él.

El camarero nos tomó el pedido y pasado un rato, disfrutábamos de nuestra comida. Lo bueno que tenía Sheldon, era que los temas de conversación abundaban y siempre teníamos algo para comentar (siempre y cuando involucrara comics, videojuegos o física)

Cooper pagó la comida —por lo cual me sentí pésimo, aunque él me dijo que un hombre nunca dejaba que la mujer pagase— y salimos del restaurant. Era bastante temprano, no pasaban las nueve y media, y generalmente los jueves tenía clases en la tarde.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar? —pregunté tímidamente. Sheldon me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Ha-hay un pa-parque por aquí cerca —tartamudeé.

—Me parece nueva idea, siempre y cuando estemos antes de las once en mi departamento —aquello me sonó como a la Cenicienta. Pero luego recordé, que Sheldon tenía un horario para cada cosa y que sus ciclos REM no debían alterarse.

—Okay, me parece justo —dije y comenzamos a caminar hacia el parque.

Había pasado por ahí un par de veces y siempre me llamó la atención. Los días domingos se llenaba de familias, personas ejercitándose, parejas caminando y siempre había alguna actividad cultural. A pesar que en Forks, el verde era un color que no se despegaba de su paisaje, este parquecito me recordaba —en parte— a mi niñez.

No había mucha gente, claro está; solo unas parejas aisladas haciendo quizás que cosas. No hablé mucho ya que Cooper hacía gasto de toda la conversación.

—Leonor, no me estás escuchando —dijo de pronto.

Lo miré con ojos de disculpa—. Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otro lugar —me disculpé.

—Si te sientes aburrida, solo dímelo. O en caso contrario propón algún tema de conversación que te agrade —¿era mi idea o veía que Sheldon tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro?

Nos sentamos en una banquita, algo alejados a mi gusto, pero bueno, no podía pedir más. Había tenido una cita fenomenal.

—Háblame de tus relaciones —dijo de pronto. Lo miré atónita.

—Eh… bu-bueno… nunca he tenido una pareja —balbuceé, mientras el rubor cubría mis mejillas—

—¿Has besado a alguien? —preguntó. Sus ojos azules relucían en la oscuridad con un brillo de curiosidad que antes no había visto. Al parecer, estaba realmente interesado en mi escasa vida amorosa.

—Claro —respondí—. Mi primer beso ocurrió cuando tenía dieciséis años —dije y sin esperar réplica, pregunté— ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, una vez la madre de Leonard me besó —no supe si echarme a reír o algo—. Pero estaba en evidente estado de ebriedad, así que no sé si cuenta como 'un primer beso' —dijo, mientras mis ojos se abrían de sorpresa.

—Woah —susurré, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

En algún momento, Cooper acortó la distancia que ambos teníamos. No me di cuenta, hasta que sus ojos —de un azul intenso— me miraron con aquella intensidad que solo se puede ver en las películas más rosas y empalagosas.

Una parte mía, no reaccionó. Me quedé embobada mirando sus ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por mi rostro, sabiendo, palpando lo que me quería decir.

—Quiero intentar algo —susurró. Sus ojos desvanecieron el contacto que tenían con los míos y se enfocaron en mis manos, que reposaban sobre mis piernas.

Y sin pensarlo, Cooper tomó una de mis manos y la entrelazó con la suya. El tacto de su piel y la mía era de otro universo. Ni en mis mejores sueños lo había sentido así.

—Quiero que me digas algo, pero responde con la verdad —dije. Era ahora o nunca.

—Leonor, sabes bien que no puedo mentir —respondió. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Algo extraño en él.

—Bueno, me g-gustaría saber q-que…

—Leonor, si me gustas —respondió a mi pregunta no formulada. Y creo que palidecí un poco, ya que Sheldon me miró con preocupación—. Lo que me cuestiono yo, es si esta atracción es recíproca.

—Lo es —murmuré, desviando la mirada. No quería toparme con los azules de él, estaba demasiado avergonzada. Y nerviosa.

* * *

No supe el cómo ni el porqué, pero la joven que estaba sentada al frente mío, se había vuelto parte importante de mis pensamientos cotidianos. A lo mejor era aquella facilidad para sociabilizar y dar una sonrisa a cualquiera. Pero cualesquiera que fuese aquel motivo, no importaba en absoluto en ese momento.

Había visto muchas películas durante la semana de investigación, pero no había ninguna que se asemejara al contexto en el que estaba, así que tomando lo poco y nada que Penny me había enseñado sobre teatro, improvisé.

La mano que tenía libre, la situé en su mejilla izquierda. Me miró sorprendida y, antes de que dijera cualquier cosa —y tal como en las películas— la besé.

Los labios de Cooper se situaron en los míos por unos segundos que me supieron a gloria. Fue apenas un roce, lo que dura un suspiro. Pero, sin embargo, fue una de las sensaciones más placenteras que he tenido en mis cortos diecinueve años.

—Y… ¿Qué piensas sobre _nuestro_ primer beso? —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Nada mal para ser una primera vez —respondí con una sonrisa—. Buena técnica, pero necesitas prácticas —dije, tratando de sonar seria.

—¿Tú crees?

—La práctica hace al maestro —cité.

—¿Podríamos empezar a practicar ahora? —dijo con una de las sonrisas más encantadoras.

Sonreí. —No es necesario que preguntes —dije, juntando nuevamente mis labios con los de él.

* * *

Oh sí, merezco golpes, tomatazos, incluso la horca, ya que no tengo excusas válidas por todo el tiempo que he demorado en actualizar. Pero bueno, estoy en mi segundo año de universidad y las cosas se ponen cuesta arriba. Hubieron un par de cambios y sucesos que cambiaron mi vida —entre ellos, el concierto de MUSE *O*— y cierto varón que fue mi pareja por unas semanas (que srsly, me arrepiento de haber estado con él.)

Anyway… PRIMER BESO *O*! No sé si ustedes o yo estoy más emocionada por eso. Me costó muchísimo escribir el capítulo; primero, porque no tenía ninguna pizca de inspiración para escribir —ya que todo se está volcando en canciones para una banda de rock que tengo— y segundo, el agote de ideas. Pero ya tengo unas cuantas para los siguientes capítulos :D.

Again, I'm sorry por la demora, trataré de no demorar mucho con el siguiente. Y, espero que no les moleste, en los siguientes caps cambiaré el rated a M (ya deben imaginarse lo que viene).

Espero sus comentarios :D y muchas gracias por los favoritos, los alerts y especialmente los reviews. Ustedes saben que los reviews son el sueldo de un escritor en fanfiction.

Bueno, espero no aburrirlas más… ¡Gracias por leer! & millones de abrazos Sheldonianos :3

**Cris.-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a WarnerBros, CBS, Bill Prady y Chuck Lorre. Lo mío es la historia. Y Leonor Scott.

**El paradigma de la vecina de arriba**

_(By Cristtine.-)_

* * *

**Capítulo IX.**

_Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde nuestra primera cita. No teníamos una relación propiamente tal, pero salíamos y nos veíamos casi todos los días._

_Leonard y Penny estaban felices; al fin alguien entendía a Sheldon. Howard, Bernadette y Raj estaban sorprendidos, ya que ninguno de los dos (Bernadette sabía que algún día íbamos a estar juntos) se lo esperaba._

_No teníamos una relación —como la de Howard o Leonard—, pero nos parecíamos mucho a una pareja. A mis cortos diecinueve, era la primera persona con la que tenía algo relativamente serio. _

_En sí, Sheldon me sorprendía bastante. Tenía pequeños gestos que jamás me los hubiera esperado de él. Hubo algunos días que, sin previo aviso, iba a buscarme a la Universidad y nos íbamos caminando hasta el apartamento o se quedaba conmigo, ayudándome para los exámenes._

_Era una faceta nueva en él y me encantaba._

* * *

Estaba en la biblioteca de la Universidad cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Miré la pantalla y me sorprendí al ver la persona que me llamaba.

Tomé mi bolso y salí al pasillo. Apreté la pantalla y una voz suave habló.

—_¿Leonor?_

—¡Mamá! —contesté—. Lo siento por no llamarte, pero he estado ocupada —dije.

—_Lo sé cariño, sé que es difícil todo lo que estás viviendo, pero cuéntame ¿cómo va todo por allá?_ —preguntó.

—Bien, mamá. Mañana tendré mi último examen y la próxima semana estaré en casa para pasar navidad y año nuevo con ustedes —respondí mientras salía del campus—. ¿Cómo está papá y Caroline?

—_Tu padre está bien, extrañándote a montones al igual que Caroline_ —dijo y se escuchó un _'te extraño hermana'_. Reí ante la ocurrencia de mi hermana—. _Caro está aquí conmigo. Te manda muchos besos y dice que vengas pronto para que la veas en su recital de ballet_.

—Trataré de llegar pronto, mamá. Tengo… cosas que hacer acá.

—_¿Hay algo de lo que no me has contado, Leonor? _—preguntó mi madre con preocupación.

No la culpaba, ella sabía de mis amigos en el edificio, pero sobre Sheldon no le había contado mucho. Ella sabía que era compañero de piso de Leonard y que compartía con nosotros, pero nada más. Tenía cierto miedo a la reacción de mis padres al saber que su _pequeña_ estaba saliendo con un hombre varios años mayor que ella.

—¿Recuerdas que una vez te hablé de un chico llamado Sheldon?

—_Lo recuerdo. Es compañero de piso de tu amigo Leonard_.

Suspiré, tenía que contarle la verdad a mi madre. —Bueno… él y yo, hace tres semanas estamos…

—_¿Estás saliendo con ese chico? _—gritó en el teléfono—. _¡Pero se supone que le odiabas!_

—Sí, lo mismo pensaba yo, pero no es así, mamá —respondí y suspiré—. Las cosas cambiaron y me di cuenta que me gustaba y que lo quería. Y bueno, él también me quiere.

—_Bueno, es tú vida, Leonor. Eres independiente y ya puedes tomar tus decisiones. _

—Gracias, mamá —dije mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por mi rostro.

—_Hija, tengo que colgar. Debo llevar a tu hermana a ballet. Te queremos mucho y ven a visitarnos pronto_ —dijo y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo igual te quiero, mamá. Y los extraño mucho.

—_Nosotros igual, cariño. Te llamaré luego. Adiós hija._

—Adiós, ma —dije y la comunicación se cortó.

Me quedé estática por un par de segundos. No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a mi familia. Una semana se me iba a hacer eterna.

Quizás no lo había sentido porque siempre estaba con los chicos. Pero habían pasado casi tres meses desde que me había mudado. Tres meses sin ver a mi familia.

Quería llegar lo más pronto posible al departamento y echarme a llorar. Los extrañaba mucho.

Comencé a caminar hacia el departamento. A pesar de estar en Otoño, el día estaba de un azul veraniego y un calor impropio para la época se calaba por mis huesos.

Estaba caminando, sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando sin querer choqué con algo. O alguien.

—Lo siento —dije y traté de seguir con mi camino. Pero unos brazos me tomaron de las muñecas y me retuvieron.

—Hola —dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

Miré y una sonrisa apareció por mi rostro. —Hola, _cielo_.

—Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me digas así —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido. Me reí suavemente y entrelacé su mano con la mía.

—Lo sé. Pero… —me empiné y susurré en su oído—, me encantaba verte enojado.

—Algo extraño, sí —reflexionó—, pero no menos desconcertante.

Reí suavemente y besé su mejilla. —¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo? —pregunté.

—Bien —respondió escuetamente. Lo miré extrañada, ya que no era de esas personas que daban respuestas tan cortas.

Levanté una de mis cejas. Cooper respondió. —No creo que te interese todo lo que hice hoy. Ya sabes, física, teoría de cuerdas y esas cosas.

Si algo aprendí estando con Sheldon, es que tengo que escucharlo mientras habla sobre física y su teoría de cuerdas. A veces, cuando le cuento sobre leyes, me escucha, pero se aburre al instante.

—Tienes razón —dije, mientras comenzábamos a caminar—. ¿Alguna novedad con tu trabajo?

—Gablehauser me pidió que fuera a una conferencia a Nueva York sobre física teórica. Vendrá Albert Dusseldorf, un físico alemán de gran trayectoria.

—Oh, eso suena interesante —dije no muy segura—, ¿Y cuándo es?

—Después de año nuevo —dijo—. Puedo llevar un acompañante si deseo —añadió.

—¿Qué?

—Gablehauser dijo que podía llevar a un acompañante a Nueva York. Leonard me pidió que lo llevara, pero lo deseché rápidamente. Y pensé en quizás podrías acompañarme.

—Tendría que hablarlo con mis padres —respondí no muy segura—. La próxima semana viajo a verlos y a pasar las festividades con ellos.

—Pensé que estarías aquí para pasar Saturnalia y Año Nuevo. Mi madre desea conocerte —comentó.

Me detuve abruptamente, mientras motitas de color negro nublaban mi vista. ¿Conocer a la madre de Sheldon? Creo que aún no.

—Leonor ¿te sientes bien?

No respondí, ya que sentía que caía. Pero Cooper me sujetó del brazo.

—Necesito un poco de aire —respondí con un hilo de voz.

—Pero si estás respirando y hay el aire suficiente para ambos acá —comentó, mientras trataba de recuperarme.

—Sheldon, entiende que me estoy ahogando —dije, casi gritándole. Cooper me dirigió una mirada algo dolida que no le di importancia. Sheldon siempre saca su lógica racional en los peores momentos y este no era un buen momento.

Nos sentamos en una banca, necesitaba procesar bien la información. Después de unos segundos, me recompuse.

—¿Mejor? —curioseó.

—Algo —respondí escuetamente. Lo miré y sujeté su mano—. Sheldon, no creo que sea buena idea que conozca a tu madre tan pronto —dije insegura.

—¿Porqué? Ya llevamos un tiempo relativamente considerable para que nos etiqueten socialmente como 'novios'…

Lo miré perpleja. —¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia? —dije ilusionada.

—Creo que sí —respondió dubitativo—. Sé que no es apropiada la situación y el lugar, pero creo que entiendes al punto al que quiero llegar —argumentó.

—Entonces, pregúntalo.

Sheldon tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me miró con seriedad —aquella mirada que ocupa cuando va a sacar una de sus conclusiones físicas— y me preguntó.

—Leonor Scott ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Sí, un millón de veces sí —sonreí mientras abrazaba a Cooper.

* * *

—¡Leonor! —gritó mi madre cuando me vio descender del avión.

Sonreí y agité mi mano mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Finalmente, iba a pasar tres semanas con mi familia en Forks. Ya me había despedido de la soleada Pasadena y, con ello, mis amigos, Penny y Sheldon.

Cooper fue el más reacio cuando me fueron a despedir al aeropuerto, no quería que me fuera por ningún motivo. Y aquella razón fue causa constante de pequeñas discusiones en Pasadena que, mal que mal, no me tuvieron de muy buen humor durante los días que me quedaban en California.

Mi madre me abrazó fuertemente cuando pisé tierra firme. La extrañaba, extrañaba sus abrazos y aquel olor tan peculiar que siempre llevaba.

—Hojas de limón —susurré. Mi madre me miró con los ojos vidriosos—. Te extrañé, mamá —dije y la abracé nuevamente y con más fuerza.

—Pero ya estás acá, Leo —dijo con aquella sonrisa cálida y tan propia de ella—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —preguntó mientras íbamos a buscar mi equipaje.

—Cansador y largo —reí suavemente—. ¿Cómo está papá y Caroline?

—Bien, te esperan en casa

Tomé mi equipaje y nos dirigimos al coche. En el trayecto que nos quedaba estuvimos conversando de trivialidades. Me preguntó cómo iba en la universidad, sobre Pasadena, mis amigos de la universidad y los chicos del edificio. Pero no preguntó nada sobre Sheldon. Y era extraño ya que mi madre ha sido siempre curiosa por naturaleza.

Estábamos por llegar cuando mi madre me preguntó. —¿Y cómo van las cosas con ese chico, Sheldon?

La miré con pánico. No estaba muy segura a cómo iba a reaccionar si le contaba que ya éramos novios. Pero respondí con un escueto:

—Ya hablaré después, cuando papá esté presente —dije y mi madre asintió tranquila.

Caroline me esperaba afuera de casa y mi padre estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa. Mi vecindario no había cambiado nada desde que me había ido hace unos meses atrás, todo seguía igual.

Mi hermana me abrazó hasta casi ahogarme, mientras que mi padre simplemente me besó la mejilla y supe que me había extrañado tanto como yo a él.

* * *

Navidad fue un día hermoso. Nevó y en la mañana salí con Caroline a jugar. Mis padres me regalaron la colección completa en Blu-Ray de Star Wars y toda la serie Doctor Who en DVD. Penny envió un regalo, eran un Stilletos Louboutin que había visto en una de sus tiendas y que tenía ganas de comprar… en mil años más, cuando tuviera dinero para tenerlos. _Penny, te debo una_, pensé con una sonrisa.

Leonard llamó y preguntó como estaba, mandó saludos y prometió que tendría mi regalo de navidad después de año nuevo. Es algo especial, dijo.

Sheldon no llamó en todo el día y yo tampoco le pregunté a Leonard si él estaba en Pasadena. Por lo que yo sabía, era que se iría a Texas a pasar navidad y regresaría para año nuevo para luego ir a Nueva York a la conferencia. Tampoco les había contado a mis padres que iría con él.

Y uno de los problemas más grandes, era que no le había contado la historia completa.

—¿Leonor? —llamó mi padre a la puerta.

—Pasa.

Tom lucía preocupado cuando entró a mi alcoba. Tenía aquella mirada de _tu-sabes-que-tienes-que-decirme-algo. _Tragué fuerte al pensar el interrogatorio que se venía.

Se sentó en la cama y sonrió. —¿No hay nada que quieras contarme, Leo?

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. Merezco la horca por demorarme tanto en actualizar el fanfic, pero espero que tengan piedad de mí y entiendan que cada vez me quedo con menos tiempo y menos inspiración para escribir. Así que cada vez que tengo un tiempo libre entre la universidad y esas cosas —y siempre y cuando la inspiración llega— me pongo de cabeza en el laptop y comienzo a escribir.

I know, es un capítulo pobre a morir, pero más adelante se viene lo bueno: el viaje entre Leo y Sheldon, las reacciones de sus padres y alguna que otra sorpresilla por ahí.

Ya saben, los reviews se agradecen, ya que ahí sé que en qué puedo mejorar, etc, etc. Aparte que son el sueldo de un escritor en fanfiction, haha. Los alertas y favoritos son amor, también. Gracias por el apoyo, Bazzingers, really :3

El siguiente capítulo ya lo estoy escribiendo, así que no creo que me demore mucho en actualizar, eso creo, siempre y cuando la universidad y mi inexistente vida no me absorban mucho, haha.

Los quiero, bazzingers y los reviews se agradecen!

Cris.-


End file.
